See you in the days to come
by Pilotofmymind
Summary: Sporta/Robbie. Robbie goes looking for Sportacus, but falls asleep on the bench. Sportacus finds him sleeping and wakes him, rather than stay and talk to Sportacus Robbie goes home. I wonder what he wanted to say..?**Under construction**
1. Chapter 1

Rubbing his eyes Robbie yawned. Walking through the Lazytown park he glanced around for Sportacus, not seeing him he continued to walk, he guessed he would have to go to that awful airship of Sportacus's.

Sighing Robbie stopped in the park and sat on the bench. Glancing around he shrugged lightly If he couldn't find Sportacus he would wait until Sportacus found him.

Glancing over Stephanie smiled, at least Robbie was around, she was rather bored but didn't have any one to play with, Ziggy was at home sick with the cold, Stephanie had told him not to go out in the rain. And Pixel had a new game to play, and Stingy had a new toy, and she couldn't find Trixie, and hadn't seen Sportacus for a couple of hours.

Skipping over to Robbie she smiled at him "Hello Robbie!" she said sitting beside him "What are you doing?" she asked kicking her legs softly. Robbie frowned slightly and just stared at Stephanie for a moment "..sitting here Pinkie, and what are you doing?" "Well-" Stephanie started but was cut off by Robbie's snide remark "Disturbing my peace that's what." Robbie said scoffing and crossing his arms.

Stephanie was a little offended, but actually quite used to it. "Well Robbie, if you must know, I'm looking for some one to play with..Will you-" "No Pinkie.." Robbie answered quickly "Playing is too-" Robbie stopped and gagged slightly "-active for my taste." he finished.

Defeated Stephanie sighed and stood up "Fine I'll go play by myself.." she said waving and walking away. Robbi frowned, he felt a little bad. But not really enough to worry about.Shrugging he waited for Sportacus to come around. He knew he would come through here soon.

Glancing around Robbie frowned once again, where was that silly elf? Was he going to have to go look for him? Sighing Robbie looked up at the sky, that was okay. Sportacus couldn't hide forever. Smiling Robbie closed his eyes and breathed out softly, relaxing abit he smiled, the sun actually felt nice on his face. Robbie sat like this for a few moments before drifting off to sleep.

Sportacus raised his eyebrow as he was running past the bench which Robbie had fallen asleep on, pausing he began to jog in place. Smiling he leaned forward and tapped Robbie's shoulder "Robbie?" he asked standing up straight.

Mumbling in his sleep Robbie opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep away with the back of his hand "Sportaflop..?" he muttered standing up slowly, yawning Robbie stretched and cracked his back.

Sportacus sighed and shook his head "Robbie what are you doing sleeping in the middle of the day?" he asked grinning at the taller man, Robbie narrowed his eyes at Sportacus slightly "It's called taking a nap.." he answered coldly. Sportacus smiled wider and shrugged "Well I think that you should get up and move!" He said doing a back flip "It feels good once you start to move Robbie! Trust me." He said smiling wider.

Robbie scoffed and rolled his eyes "No thanks Sportaflip." He said straightening his vest out "Where were you all day?" he asked eying Sportacus slightly "..". Sportacus smiled and gave a slight shrug "Swimming. It's a wonderful sport.." he said stretching, just then Robbie noticed that he was wet "In your clothes?" he asked frowning, Sportacus paused and nodded "Yes. It's hot out." he said smiling again.

Robbie shook his head sighing "Well Sportakook, it isn't that hot out..." he said beginning to walk away, "Hey where are you going?Robbie?Don't you want to move with me..?" he asked hopefully. Robbie gagged and shook his head "Of course not! Who do you think I am?" Robbie scoffed and walked away.

Making his way back to his lair Robbie wondered what he could do to try to get Sportacus out of town, Forever!

Sportacus smiled and shook his head Robbie sure was odd some times. Shrugging it off Sportacus flipped off to find Stephanie to play.

Robbie walked over to his work bench and sat down softly on the stool. Picking up random half finished pieces of machinery Robbie began to mess around with them, at first not really trying to make anything it particular. But after awhile he really got into it, and before he knew it, he was banging together a really interesting machine.

He couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was making, and what it would do, if it would do anything. After awhile he stopped and began to remember an article about time traveling, wondering how he would ever make some thing like that, Robbie began to think the whole thing over.

And momentarily the banging returned, Robbie was grinning like a fool. He was going to make the first functioning time machine!

But like almost all of Robbie's inventions, it wouldn't go as planned, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Sportacus smiled at Stephanie and twirled the basket ball on his finger "Come on Stephanie!" he said throwing the ball into the air, turning to Stephanie he smiled as the ball went through the hoop. Stephanie smiled, rushing behind Sportacus she caught the ball and began to dribble it giggling as Sportacus guarded the hoop, she knew that he would win, he was just too good for her to beat but she would try anyway. Jumping up as high as she could Stephanie threw the ball, it was going toward the hoop, landing she smiled watching it, Sportacus smiled and let it go in, he knew that Stephanie needed to win every once in awhile other wise she would most likely give up.

Stephanie couldn't believe it, she'd made the basket! Jumping up and down Stephanie cheered "Sportacus! Did you see that?" she asked running over and hugging him "Thanks for playing with me Sportacus, I was really bored and kinda lonely.." Stephanie admitted. Sportacus chuckled and patted on her head "You're welcome Stephanie. After all, that's what I'm here for.." Sportacus said wrapping his arms around her and patting her back softly.

Glancing up Stephanie frowned "Is it that late already..?" she asked looking around at how dark it had gotten. Sportacus glanced around and nodded "I'd better walk you home so you can eat some thing and then get a good nights rest." Sportacus said smiling at Stephanie and taking her hand.

Smiling Stephanie nodded, gripping Sportacus's hand "Okay Sportacus." she said begining to walk to her home with him. Smiling Sportacus watched where he was going carefully, to make sure that Stephanie didn't trip. "Sportacus?" Stephanie asked softly, Sportacus looked down at her and smiled softly "Yes Stephanie?" he asked watching her face, she frowned alittle "Robbie Rotten was looking for you earlier, I think it might have been important, but when you came to play with me I forgot all about it.." Stephanie said sighing softly Sportacus nodded "Hey, don't feel bad Stephanie, we all forget things every now and then." he said smiling down at her, he stopped walking and knelt down to her. Wrapping her in a hug he patted her back "I'll go see him in the morning." he said reassuringly.

Smiling Stephanie wrapped her arms around Sportacus and held him tightly "Okay! Thanks for understanding Sportacus!" she said leaning back and smiling at him. Sportacus nodded "Anytime Stephanie." he said truthfully Standing up he walked her to her door "I'll see you tomorrow Stephanie!" he said waving and flipping away. "Bye Sportacus!" Stephanie called waving, smiling she opened her door and went inside. Closing the door behind her she went to get her supper.

A/N:

Okay, this fanfiction WILL continue, but I'm not really sure how often I'll update it, but I'll really try .. I'll try to update at least once a week for sure-But not really, maybe every two weeks or some thing, it's getting kinda hard to write these days.But, it'll be fun.

It's actually particularly annoying to not be able to write any more than this for this chapter. I actually wrote this awhile ago, but didn't post it when I was finished because I was gonna work on it some more. But then I forgot about it until today, that's lame.

I've been working on the plot but I can't seem to think of any thing that hasn't been done already. And truthfully, I actually forgot what I was going to make happen, which was dumb, because I knew that if I didn't write it down I would forget, then I didn't get on the computer for a few days. So I need to try and remember what was supposed to happen.

I can't guarantee that all the chapters will be long, but I'll try not to make too many short chapters.

I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Sportacus hummed slightly to himself as he did his one thousandth push up "One thousand!" he said pushing himself up, standing up on his hands Sportacus rested all his weight on one hand and lifted the other one in the air. Doing a split he flipped around and off of the wall, spinning through the air he landed on his feet and straightened out, closing his hands into fists he put them against his side "Ah, what a beautiful day.." he commented softly smiling.

Stephanie smiled as she ran up to Sportacus "Hi Sportacus!" she said waving at the sports elf. "What are you doing?" she asked smiling at him, looking him over she didn't see any sweat on him, even though she was sure that he'd just been exercising. "Oh Stephanie! Hello, I was just doing my daily work out.." he answered grinning at her. Stephanie smiled and nodded "Okay. Are you done?" she asked grabbing her purse strap and looking behind her. Sportacus nodded "Why? do you need my help with some thing?" he asked stepping up beside her.

Stephanie looked up at him and shook her head "No, I was just wondering. I wanted to play soccer. Trixie is waiting for me, and she has Stingy, and Pixel finally came out side, so I came to ask you if you wanted to play to? Ziggy's also coming.." Stephanie said smiling at him again. Sportacus smiled and nodded "I would love to play! Lets go!" he said doing his trade mark move, and rushing to the soccer field with Stephanie.

Robbie glared at the wall and folded his arms over his chest, listening to these kids play all morning wasn't what he had in mind when he had gotten up this after noon. He wondered, why these children chose to be so...obnoxious?

Sighing Robbie covered his ears. Standing up Robbie walked across the room, glancing around the room he uncovered his ears. Stepping up to his work bench he began to fiddle with a pile of wires, he was rather bored, perhaps he would go out for ice cream.. But maybe not, with Sportacus and those dreadful kids out there. And they would probably try to get him to play.. That would be disgusting.

Pacing the floor Robbie pondered on what to do. Putting his hands on his hips he frowned, looking in the direction of the hatch, he paused. Smiling Robbie crossed his arms over his chest and smiled widely.

Groaning at the sound of her uncle calling her Stephanie sighed and looked at Sportacus "I..Have to go home.. Bye Sportacus." Stephanie said waving at him. It had gotten late rather quickly, and before Stephanie knew it, she and Sportacus were the last ones playing soccer.

Nodding Sportacus smiled and waved at her "Alright, Goodnight Stephanie! I have to get to bed as well." Sportacus said smiling and flipping away. Stephanie smiled and began to skip home.

Peeking around the wall Robbie glanced around cautiously. Slipping from behind the wall he began to sneak through town, as quietly as he could. Slipping through the park of Lazytown he stopped underneath Sportacus's air ship and looked up at it..

--

DUN DUN DUN...DUN! Yeah, cliff hanger So so so sorry you guys, I've been having a tremendous amount of writers block lately, that's why this chapter is so short, and boy is it short D!

I'm gonna try to write more soon, I actually do have some plots for some fanfictions (Some that aren't Lazy town though) and I do so want to write them but lately all of my writing seems like..Pardon my language, shit.

I'll try to update soon, I really will D:.

I'm also working on the sequel to I wanna play. I dunno what to call it though, and I don't think I'm even half way through it D:! But I'm gonna try to finish them this month.

Once again terribly sorry this chapter is so crappy and short ;;.


	3. Chapter 3

Pausing Robbie began to pace underneath Sportacus's airship, it was quite confusing. He knew how to get in, but what to do after he got in?! There wasn't really much that he could do up there, well not with Sportacus around that is... So how was he supposed to get Sportacus out of the airship in the middle of the night? He knew that the crazy elf was very insistant on those eight hours of sleep, so he wasn't sure that he could get him out.

But he figured he would try any way, turning around he began to sulk away, trying to devise a plan that was sure to get Sportacus out of the air ship long enough for him to sabotage some thing in it.

Pausing Sportacus watched Robbie as he sulked away, Sportacus had been sleeping, but he had woken up and didn't know why, so he had gone out for some fresh air, and while out there he had noticed Robbie underneath his air ship. Sportacus considered following him, but wondered if maybe Robbie wanted to be out alone and that was why he had come out at night..

But then Sportacus came to a decision, no one wants to be alone. So he descended his air ship and followed in the direction that Robbie had gone.

Pausing underneath the apple tree Robbie frowned, he had been walking around pointlessly for at least three minutes, he should be in bed, he knew that, but he couldn't think down there right now. Scratching his head he crossed his arms and looked up to the sky's, he actually liked to look at the stars, he thought that they were very calming, he also thought the night air was very soothing, so he decided to rest underneath the apple tree.

Sitting underneath the apple tree Robbie leaned back against the trunk of the apple tree and watched the stars for awhile, it was pretty nice to be outside when those blasted children weren't out.

Yawning slightly Sportacus paused seeing Robbie sitting beneath the apple tree, smiling Sportacus walked over and stood beside Robbie "..can I sit here?" Sportacus asked motioning next to Robbie, looking up Robbie frowned "I thought that you were asleep..?" he asked shrugging "Sure sit there." he said looking back to the sky.

Sportacus nodded, sitting next to Robbie he looked up at the stars hesitantly "..Yeah, I was but I was having a little trouble sleeping, so I came out for some air, and I saw you.." Sportacus said looking back to Robbie and smiling softly. Looking back to Robbie he seemed a bit confused "..why are you up?" He asked leaning back against the tree trunk "..and I was also wondering..why were you standing under my airship?" Sportacus asked softly.

Shrugging slightly Robbie continued to look up at the sky and sighed "..I was thinking." he lied, wondering why it even mattered, looking back to Sportacus he frowned "Shouldn't you head up to your airship and get some rest so you can save all the little kiddies tomorrow?" he asked rolling his eyes when he said it.

Sportacus nodded softly "..I suppose that I should get to bed...the kids do get into a lot of trouble." he said with a slight chuckle, standing up he waved to Robbie "You should head home as well Robbie, it isn't good for your body if you stay up all night and sleep all day." nodding softly Robbie waved "Night Sports elf.." he said turning his attention back to the sky "..Good night Robbie." Sportacus said flipping out of sight.

"He sure is a strange man.." Robbie said as he relaxed slightly and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes Robbie smiled and got comfortable.

--

The long awaited third chapter. It isn't much, but I think that my writers block may be gone, so I might up date more often :D!

Oh yeah, a quick thought, I just assumed that Sportacus slept for the eight hours that one is supposed to, but after thinking about it, I figured that he would be getting up at four every morning --, that's a little early isn't it?

Enjoy the chapter


	4. Chapter 4

The mornings in Lazytown were always so soft, and beautiful. The pink soft clouds floated by so gracefully, it would make one feel very romantic, or, it would make one feel sad for the love they had, and then lost, or in Robbies case, it would make one feel very angry, for the love that he never had, but had always longed for.

Sighing Robbie looked away from the sky, he didn't know why he had woken up this early to begin with, there must have been some sort of noise that had caused him to awaken, but when he had gotten up and looked he had found nothing, now he stood, leaning on the apple tree in the park, watching the sun rise, he felt anrgy, his whole life he had either looked for love or waited for love to look for him, but all the kids he had gone to school with had either married the kids they had claimed to be boyfriends or girlfriends with their whole childhoods, or had moved away and met some one that they just couldn't live with out, and the sad thing was that..he wanted to feel that desperation, he wanted to need some one, he wanted to stay up late when they didn't come in, worrying, he wanted to feel miserable. He wanted that desperation desperately.

Tsking his tounge against the roof of his mouth Robbie turned away from the sunrise and folded his arms over his chest and began the long, and though he would never admit it, lonely walk back to his lair. As Robbie walked through the park he let his eyes wander around, with all the kids around he had never noticed how beautiful Lazytown actually was, if he weren't so exhausted he might feel compelled to paint a picture of it. Half smiling he continued to walk through the park, with out noticing Robbie began to stray from his path, stepping on to the running trail Robbie let his eyes wander across the expand of Lazytown, he couldn't believe how gorgeous it was this early in the morning.

And then it hit him, hard. Not an idea, not a vision, not a premonition, but a blue sports elf, Literally. Sportacus collided with Robbie, he hit him so hard that it knocked the breath out of both of them, "Oh my gosh! Robbie I'm so so sorry!" Sportacus said, regaining his breath more quickly than Robbie did, Pushing himself up off of Robbie Sportacus stood up, reaching down he offered Robbie his hand "I didn't see you there, what are you even doing up this early?" Sportacus said, slightly panicked that Robbie may be hurt, sighing Robbie reached up and took Sportacus's hand, allowing Sportacus to pull him to his feet "..I just woke up! You were probably the noise that woke me up." Robbie said frowning and pulling his hand away, dusting himself off he huffed "...How can you _not_ see some one standing there?! A whole person?!" Robbie said flailing his arms around wildly, Sportacus leaned back slightly, some what confused at Robbies antics "...Well..I was running, and I looked away, and then I looked back..and I ran into you." Sportacus explained softly "I'm sorry Robbie." he said one more time.

"Just shut up Sportdork!" Robbie said putting his hand on Sportacus's shoulder and shoving him out of the way he began to walk away, rather angry as he did so. Sportacus frowned looking back at Robbie as he disappeared '..I really didn't mean to though.' Sportacus thought letting out a sigh, shrugging he turned and continued with his morning jog.

After his encounter with Robbie Sportacus couldn't help but have the feeling that his day wouldn't be so good, all he could think about was how angry Robbie had been at him. And all for a little mistake? Sportacus felt really bad, but he decided that maybe Robbie had been a little cranky, so he decided to wait until later, and ask Stephanie's advice on it.

--

Yes! Next chapter will be Sportacus and Stephanie doing stuff, followed by Sportacus going to see Robbie, followed by WHO KNOWS WHAT! 3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Try to update soon, I'm sorry for the delay guys!


	5. Chapter 5

"HI Stephanie!" Sportacus said as he landed on his feet beside Stephanie, after doing a series of flips to get there "I need to ask you some thing Stephanie.." Sportacus said motioning Stephanie closer."What is it Sportacus?" Stephanie asked walking closer to him and tip toeing as he leaned down slightly "..When some one is mad at you..what do you usually do?" Sportacus asked in a whisper, hoping that Stephanie could help him. Looking at Sportacus Stephanie smiled "Well I apologize of course." she said smiling wider, proud of her answer. Standing up straight Sportacus seemed to be contemplating the answer, pausing he turned to Stephanie and gave her a thumbs up "Okay!" he said turning and beginning to walk away, and that couldn't help but get Stephanie wondering who would be mad at Sportacus?

Stopping in his tracks Sportacus turned around and walked back over to Stephanie "..Um..What if they're..like really really angry, so angry that they don't want to see you?" Sportacus asked smiling sheepishly. Stephanie frowned "..well..then..I guess you should bring them a present..and an apology?" Stephanie said questioningly. Nodding slowly Sportacus glanced around "..what do I get them?" he asked standing on his tip toes and looking around the park. Stephanie frowned ever so slightly, pausing she looked up at Sportacus "..Well it depends on who it is, you and I can go look around the stores and see if there's any thing that they'll like." She said smiling softly. Sportacus looked back down at Stephanie then grinned, nodding he began to do back flips in the direction of the store, Stephanie giggled softly and followed after him, skipping as she did so.

Once in the store Stephanie and Sportacus walked through the store looking at various things, every now and then Stephanie would suggest some thing, but Sportacus was usually sure that they wouldn't like it, so they walked into the produce aisle, and Stephanie walked over to the fruit baskets "How about one of these?" she asked picking one up and showing it to Sportacus, "Hey that would be gre-..Wait..I don't think that he would like that.." Sportacus said sighing "I don't think that we'll find any thing..." he said a little disappointed, Stephanie paused, setting the fruit basket back where she had picked it up from "...Who doesn't like sportscandy--.." Stephanie furrowed her brow looking up at Sportacus she seemed a bit shocked "It's not Robbie Rotten is it?" she asked Sportacus, Sportacus smiled sheepishly once again and fidgeted "..Well...Yeah." he answered softly.

"Why in the world would you want to get some thing for Robbie Rotten?" Stephanie asked seeming a little confused, Sportacus smiled and gave a slight shrug "..I kind of upset him earlier today, I mean, it was an accident, but he was really upset, I don't even know what I did wrong.." Sprotacus said shrugging slightly. Nodding Stephanie smiled softly and took Sportacus's hand "Well, lets go try to find some thing for Robbie." she said beginning to lead Sportacus in the direction of the bakery section.

--

First off, I'd like to apologize for this incredibly SHORT chapter, but I've been sick (not the best excuse) and I'm exhausted, due to the fact that my sisters dogs bark ALL night. The Next chapter is going to be Robbie doing stuff, inventing stuff, et cetera. I must warn you though, it will most likely be (very) dark. But as of now, this fanficton is currently on hiatus, I hope to resume it soon, but until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie entered his lair much faster than he usually would, letting the

steel door slam shut behind him, he stomped down the steel stairs and

slammed him self down in his furry orange recliner. Folding his arms

over his chest he scowled, how could he not have seen him...?

"I'm a whole person, not a brat either...how could he not have seen

me..?" Robbie muttered aloud. Standing up he walked to the far side of

his lair, lifting a lid to an odd device he peered down at the

controls, it had taken him months to complete this device. He

remembered all the failed attempts at it with great vividness.

Shuddering as he remembered all the times he had had to hurt himself

to see if it actually worked he flipped a little red lever, and then

pushed a black button, which was followed by him turning a yellow

knob, now Sportacus would not be able to detect when he hurt himself,

even if Robbie wanted him to, and even if Sportacus was standing

beside him, chuckling he shook his head slightly and dropped the lid.

Turning away from the device he walked back to his work bench, sitting

down on his stool he looked over the beginnings of his time device,

and picked up one of the parts he had been working on.

As he picked up a screwdriver Robbie began to sing softly "I didn't

ask for it to turn out this way.." he started as he tightened a screw

and then set the part down he began connecting it with the parts lying

on the table in front of him.

"Things just evolved into this, before I could stop them. And I

suppose, that it's really too late to change things now..." he said

reaching across the table and grabbing a piece of metal, he pushed the

machine aside and grabbed his mallet, setting the metal down on the

table in front of him, he grabbed a remote and turned some background

music on.

"Perhaps, if I ask him to help me, he'll see the real me, and know

that there is more to me than the town 'villain'... They don't

understand, that I'm just a simply misunderstood man." He said sighing

and shaking his head as he began to pound the metal flat.

"I've tried not being so rotten, but they all took me for a fake. Even

if I tried to make friends with all those little brats, I'd never be

able to. They wouldn't forgive me..." He sang tossing the mallet aside

and holding up the flat piece of metal he examined it, and frowned

slightly, pulling the machine over to him he grabbed the welding torch

and mask, and wrapped the metal around the machine and put the mask

on.

Beginning to weld the metal around the machine he sighed, "I've tried

not to be so rotten, but do you think they even tried to understand?

Have they ever even wondered why I acted the way I do? Never once have

they said 'Robbie, I think you should join in on our game...' they all

push me away, and say that they really don't want to play with me.."

he sang tossing the torch aside.

"But it doesn't really matter, because I don't want to play with them anyway!" Robbie sang standing up and hefting the device off of the desk he turned around and walked to the center of the room and, after kicking a bunch of junk out of the way, he sett it down and stepped back to look at it, frowning he leaned down and brushed the sensor off before standing up and smiling, slightly, and nodding.

Turning around he stood there sulking slightly "I try..I try...But they don't see that., they only see the efforts that they make.. along with that stupid oaf, they call a hero... And yet, I'd always picked a hero as some one who cared about everyone..not just the nice little kiddies who hung on his every word..." Robbie sand softly, letting out a deep sigh.

Walking back to the work desk and sat down on the stool and folded his arms over the surface and rested his head on his arms. "I always that that if I tried hard enough he would notice I was just... crying out for attention, I wasn't just causing trouble... And as much as I hate to admit it, I could really use a friend right now. I've always wanted a friend, and yet...they all passed me by..." He sang in almost a whisper now, before forcing himself to sit up and gather some equipment and begin to make a remote control for the time device.

"But I guess the harder I try, the less I get. I've tried being who I am, and all it got me was a label; Outcast." he hissed the last word with vehemence, "And nothing can change that, because they all hate me.." he whispered continuing to work.

"They always hated me... When I was young, I had no friends. In school I had no friends, and even when Nine was here, I still had no friends. No one cared about that weird little kid on the edge of town. No one cared when he was alone at night. No one cared when he wandered the streets alone, they just said he was weird, and didn't talk to him. They never asked why." He sang fiddling with a wire in the remote he was making.

"But, if they had, would they have been satisfied with the answer?" Robbie let out a very deep sigh. "No one cared... because they all hated me. And they still do.." Robbie let out a choked back sob and wiped his eyes as tears began to come to his eyes. He continued to work in silence for the rest of the hour, in the back of his mind he wondered if Sportacus was going to come and see if he was okay, while the rest of his mind insisted he didn't care.

After he finished Robbie turned the remote over in his hands, before setting it on the desk and stood up. Stretching and cracking his back Robbie looked around, his workshop really was a hazard, even to him, if he tripped he could impale himself on something and die... Frowning, he figured out that he really didn't care. shuffling over to his 'Crystal stopping device' he lifted the light and turned the yellow knob counter clockwise, and proceeded to push the black button, then he flipped the red lever back down, and closed the lid.

Walking away from the device he walked to his chair, and sat down in it softly, he was exhausted. Closing his eyes he sighed.

Robbie considered going to sleep, well... Not so much considered as decided that he was going to sleep regardless of the early hour, and yet, Sleep did not come, part of him decided that it was because the sports elf hadn't come to check on him, another part decided he was hungry, yet, neither part of him found sleep. Frowning Robbie shifted in his seat, his eyes still closed tightly.

Slowly opening his eyes Robbie decided that he wasn't going to get any sleep, so he rose from his chair and walked to the right side of the lair, pushing on a part of the wall, a door opened slowly, and Robbie walked inside, glancing around his Bathroom he looked in the mirror and frowned.

Reaching up he rubbed his eyes, turning away from the mirror he walked to the shower, unbuttoning his vest he slipped it off, and began to undress silently, while he thought of a certain blue elf. After undressing he turned the water on, and when he got it to the to right temperature he stepped in under the stream of warm water and looked up, smiling as the water ran over his body.

Running his fingers through his hair Robbie messed his hair up, then he let his hands drop to his sides and and just stood there, relaxing. It was good to not have to think of something mean to do, or to bother with Sportacus...

Sportacus..

Robbie opened his eyes ever so slightly, before looking down at the floor of the shower, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Sportacus for a long time now, but he knew that Sportacus didn't give him a second thought after he was done foiling his plans to have Sportacus ejected from Lazytown.

He squeezed his eyes shut again, and he saw those beautiful blue eyes, he opened his eyes again and sighed. He wished he wasn't thinking of Sportacus that way, he wished he wasn't thinking of Sportacus at all, but he figured, it couldn't be helped. Sighing Robbie grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash.

------------------------------

A/N; Um, WOW. It's been like FIVE months and six days since I last updated... BUT, I haven't updated for a reason! In August, after I went on hiatus, I wrote two chapters, and I was going to come off of hiatus and post them, cause I liked them, and then... MY COMPUTER DIED! And I couldn't get the chapters off of the hard drive ;^;!

So I got a new computer going (my moms REALLY REALLY old one), and I had that into October, but I was depressed, wanting my chapters, so I wasn't writing this fic of happiness.

And then, when I was about to start writing for this fic again, I got home from work, and my little sister said 'Pilot, your computer won't turn on.' so I tried to fix it, and it was dead! *Woes*.

So I haven't even had a computer to write on, and even now, this chapter was written on my sisters laptop, cause she wasn't getting on today, so she let me use it for the day~!

Good news is that I should get a computer soon, so that means that I may be able to start updating all the time (again).

And also about this chapter, Yes he was really singing, hehe, thought that would be cool. And it wasn't as dark as I had planned cause the original got destroyed, so... yeah, I forgot what was to happen, any way.

So, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus flipped through town happily as he made his way to the billboard on the edge of town, as he reached the edge of town his crystal beeped, his eyes flipped open and he turned around, rushing back into town as fast as he could, jumping up into the air Sportacus wrapped his arms around his legs and soared through the air, landing on a tree branch he dived off of it, and landed on his hands.

Doing back flips over to the park Sportacus landed on his feet beside a wall in time to catch Trixie as she lost her balance and fell off of the wall.

"Wow! thanks Sportacus!" Trixie said as he lowered her to the ground, onto her feet.

Chuckling Sportacus patted Trixie on the head and nodded softly, before putting on a stern expression. "Trixie, you should be more careful. What would have happened if I hadn't been there to catch you?" Sportacus asked folding his arms over his chest, and peering down at her.

Trixie laughed and shook her head "You not there? Why wouldn't you be there?" She asked peering up at him, "You're not planning on leaving are you Sportacus?" Trixie asked stuffing her hands into her pockets and kicking the ground lightly.

Sportacus smiled down at the child, before kneeling front of her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "No Trixie. I'm not going to leave until you're all ready for me to." Sportacus said pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

Trixie smiled softly and hugged Sportacus, rubbing her face against his chest she couldn't help but feel a little sad, thinking of the fact that she didn't have a father to hug her like this, but feeling happy still by the fact that she had a hero to hug her, as well as a mother.

"Thank you Sportacus..." she said softly letting go of him slowly.

Sportacus let go of her and smiled wider "You're welcome Trixie." He said standing up and flipping over top of her.

"Bye Sportacus!" she called waving after the hero before going back to playing, hoping that maybe Stingy and the others would come along soon.

As Sportacus flipped through town once again he glanced around for Stephanie, after not seeing her he continued on his way to the billboard. Reaching it momentarily, he went around the back to Robbie's hatch, and knocked on it.

Standing there bouncing on the balls of his feet Sportacus waited patiently, or as patiently as he could. Knocking again Sportacus stretched and looked around the area, after a few seconds he heard the sound of soft shuffling echoing through the pipe, the hatch opened and Robbie leaned on the ledge, glaring at Sportacus as if he were an unwanted rodent.

"What?" He asked heatedly, standing up he rubbed his arms, wishing he had thrown on a robe or a shirt before opening the hatch. His usually perfect hair was hanging down around his face, it was nearly long enough to reach his shoulders, and it was quite curly when wet. Running his fingers through his hair he yawned.

Sportacus' eyes wandered down from Robbie's' face to his neck and slowly down to his chest. "H..." he started, but stopped as he drank in the sight before him, Robbie was almost naked, he was only wearing a pair of white boxers with little hearts on them, and slippers. Sportacus swallowed hard and cleared his throat slightly.

"Out with it Sportafool" Robbie said slamming his hand down on the ledge, and glaring even harder at Sportacus.

"H-Hi Robbie..." Sportacus said smiling, as a deep red colored his cheeks. "C... Can you-" Sportacus cleared his throat, "Put something on?" he asked softly.

Robbie quirked an eye brow and looked down, noticing that he was still only in his boxers his first instinct was to jump down the pipe, and yet he didn't move, looking back up at Sportacus he folded his arms over his chest "Why? Does this bother you?" he asked smirking slightly.

Sportacus looked at the ground and shifted nervously. "Well... I-" he sighed "I just came over to apologize. And... To ask you if you wanted to come on a picnic with me, and the kids?" Sportacus asked looking up and Robbie smiling widely. "I'd love for you to come!" He said grinning, his previous embarrassment gone.

Robbie raised his eye brow again "... No." he said flatly. Though he desperately wanted to go, he would never admit it.

"Wh... Why?" Sportacus asked, the hurt obvious in his eyes.

"Because." Robbie said, his expression suddenly darkening "You won't notice me!" He said disappearing into the pipe, the hatch slamming shut behind him, just as Sportacus called out;

"Robbie wait!" rushing forward he grabbed the hatch and began to open it, only to discover that it was locked. Trying harder, sure he could get it open he heard steel doors sliding into place all along the shaft of the pipe, completely sealing Robbie off from the outside world.

For the first time in years Sportacus felt tears prickling his eyes, "I'm sorry, Robbie!" He yelled, knocking on the hatch again "I'm sorry!" he called, as the tears began to run down his cheeks.

He didn't notice the periscope that was watching him, he didn't know how desperately Robbie wanted to come back up, and he also didn't know how much Robbie was hurting right then...

Sportacus wiped his face off, and sniffed slightly, turning around he ran away from Robbie's lair, and kept running, happy that his crystal wasn't going off he kept running, he didn't know when he would stop, or where he would stop, but even when he passed the sign that said;

'Thank you for being part of Lazytown.'

He kept running, he felt like his heart was burning, he felt like he had let some one down... No, he didn't feel that way. He knew that he had let some one down, he felt angry, he felt sad, and most of all he felt scarred.

Sportacus ran for what must've hours, right now he was currently in the middle of the forest, with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Standing up straight he exhaled and walked to the water fall in front of him, kneeling down he cupped his hands in the water and lifted it to his mouth, drinking the water from his hands quickly, he proceeded to get more water and drink it.

After he'd had enough to drink he began his run, or jog, back to lazy town, he felt exhausted, his limps felt like they were going to fall off, and his eyelids kept closing by themselves, he knew it must be close to ten at night, but he kept running, hoping to get home before midnight.

By the time he finally got back to Lazytown he was walking, and he was almost asleep on his feet, stumbling into the park, he really didn't think that he would be able to make it up the ladder to his airship, looking at the town clock, it took him awhile to focus and the hands.

One thirty. He couldn't believe it. He stumbled slightly, but keep walking toward his ship, when he caught sight of some thing moving by a tree in front of him, pausing he looked at the tree, and saw Robbie standing there, looking at the sky.

Sportacus straightened up and frowned, wondering what Robbie was looking at he followed his gaze.

The airship.

Sportacus smiled, suddenly full of energy he flipped over behind Robbie, and put his hand on his shoulder. Robbie let out a startled cry and leapt forward, turning around quickly, he was greeted by a grinning sports elf.

"Sp-...Sportaflip... What are you doing awake?" Robbie asked, he seemed more shocked then anything else.

"I... I don't know." Sportacus said shrugging, "I was running." He said truthfully.

Robbie seemed confused, but he nodded slowly. "You look like crap." he said bluntly, examining the face he had seen hours earlier, which had looked so very youthful, if only a little distraught, but which now look haggard and worn.

He had deep bags under his eyes, and he seemed paler than usual, but he was still being cheerful.

"Go to sleep sports elf." Robbie said turning and beginning to walk away.

"Wait Robbie!" Sportacus called, doing a flip over the other man and landing in front of him. "Why won't you come to the picnic?" he asked, still upset.

Robbie sighed "Because. I have to go. Now go to sleep!" the taller man said, turning and beginning to walk away the other way.

- Show quoted text -

"...Why?" Sportacus asked sighing.

"Because! I don't like you!" Robbie yelled rounding on Sportacus and glaring at him harder than ever before.

"Wh-what?" Sportacus asked, obviously hurt, as tears, once again, welled up in his eyes.

"I don't like you!" Robbie yelled, shoving Sportacus, who only stumbled a little bit.

"Why?" Sportacus asked, brushing the falling tears away with the back of his hand.

"Because! Jesus. You don't let me live how I want to! You never leave me alone! And you try to make me eat your stupid sports candy!" Robbie yelled crossing his arms. "Because you're a communist." He hissed turning around. "Now leave me alone you idiot! I have research to do!" Robbie said as he began to walk away.

"Robbie... I..." Sportacus, turned around and began to run toward his airship. "L-ladder!" he called, sniffing and wiping tears from his cheeks, he was hurting, he felt like lying down on the ground and curling up into a ball, and never moving again.

As the ladder fell toward him, his body was racked with sobs, catching the ladder he began to climb it as fast as he could, once inside the air ship, he went to his bed "B-bed..." he mumbled, as the bed shot out he slipped his vest off. dropping it on the floor he climbed into bed and covered up.

He didn't know how long he stayed up crying, he didn't know how long he slept, he didn't know what time it was when he woke up, he just remembered dragging himself out of bed as his crystal went off.

Currently he was standing on the ground holding Stephanie, setting her on her feet he felt ready to fall over.

"That was close!" Stephanies cheery voice cut through his mind like a knife, a smile ran across his lips, it was a reflex, there was no real happiness there.

Stephanie was standing there looking up at her beloved hero with a look of worry, "Are you okay Sportacus?" she asked softly.

Sportacus nodded and caught the foot ball just as it was about to hit Stephanie in the back of the head, stopping his crystal in mid beep. He laughed and tossed the ball into the air.

"Lets play some football Stephanie!" he said as he ran into the game, Stephanie smiling followed him, she guessed maybe he was still worried about Robbie.

She had no idea how right she was.

All through out the football game Sportacus was distracted, barely playing at all, Stephanie

called a time out just as Sportacus's crystal began to blink, he ran off before anyone could say anything.

Sportacus was running and flipping faster than usual to stop this accident, and he got there to catch Robbie just as he was about to hit the ground, he smiled weakly at the villain, but it was the best smile he could muster around the man who had broken his heart only hours earlier.

Robbie blinked slowly, there was something different about the blue elf today, after helping Robbie stand up he began to walk away, Robbie watched him with a frown on his face, he didn't know what he had done to the man, last night, even at nearly two in the morning he was happy, but now...

It was almost like he wasn't even there. Robbie sighed softly. Turning around he began to walk to the store once again.

When Stephanie saw Sportacus again her heart ached. He was walking with his arms crossed looking at the ground, and when they said hi to him and he looked up they were sure they had seen tears on his face before he went to the water fountain and got a drink.

Stephanie walked over to Sportacus and smiled up at him, he smiled back, but it wasn't like his usual smile. It was fake, it was there just to reassure the young girl in front of him.

"What's wrong Sportacus?" she asked softly, reaching up and taking his hand.

Sportacus sighed deeply and knelt before Stephanie and sighed, the smile was gone, and his eyes were glistening with tears. "...I... I'm tired, Stephanie. And..." he wrapped his strong arms around the young girl and began to sob against her small frame.

Stephanie was shocked. She wrapped her arms around him and patted his back. "It's okay Sportacus..." she said softly. "It's okay..."

"I-I miss my home... I... I don't want him to hate me!" he muttered against her shoulder as his body began to shake harder.

Stephanie's eyes narrowed, and suddenly it all made sense. Why Sportacus was so worried about making things right with Robbie, why he was so tired, and why he was so sad. She patted his back softly and sighed. "It's okay Sportacus. He doesn't hate you. He's just being mean. He likes you! We all like you!" Stephanie said grabbing Sportacus's shoulders, and tried to put him at arms length, when he cooperated he wiped his eyes, and looked a little hopful.

"D-does he really?" he asked softly. Stephanie nodded enthusiastically.

"Now you go and sleep it off Sportacus. I'll take the kids home so we don't get into any trouble and wake you up." Stephanie said smiling widely.

Sportacus seemed shocked, but he nodded slowly, wrapping Stephanie into another hug he kissed her cheek, not noticing the blush that crossed her cheeks as he did so. "Thank you Stephanie. You're my best friend!" he said standing up and ruffling her hair.

"Bye Sportacus." Stephanie said smiling wider and waving as he began to flip away.

Walking back to the others she explained to them why they all had to go home and behave, and they all agreed, Stephanie walked them all home, before marching to Robbie's lair with the purpose of telling him off.

Stephanie banged on the door of Robbie's hatch and crossed her arms, standing there waiting for Robbie to answer the door she started tapping her foot. After nothing happen she banged on it again, only harder, "Robbie Rotten!" She called banging on the door again.

After a few seconds the hatch opened "_What_ do you want Pinky?!" he demanded climbing out of the hatch.

"What did you do to Sportacus?!" Stephanie asked stomping.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to Sportadork!" Robbie said looking indignant and folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah?! Well then why is he in tears over _you_?!" Stephanie asked heatedly pointing her finger at Robbie to emphasize her point.

"What?! How should I know? He's_ crazy_! That's obvious, with the way he flips all over town with an nine year old!" Robbie said, scoffing and looking away from Stephanie.

"Shut up Robbie! I've had it with you being a jerk! Why don't you try to _care_ about some one other than your _self_ for awhile?!" Stephanie yelled throwing her arms down at her sides and stomping her foot.

"_Me_?!" Robbie yelled turning back to Stephanie as a hand flew to his chest as if to point out that the word 'me' was to mean him, Robbie Rotten, "Why don't _you_ little jerks, and your insane _Sportajerk_, try caring about some one other than _your_selves?!" He yelled, feeling really dumb yelling at some one half his height and almost four times younger than him.

"_What_?!" Stephanie squealed, "Us? Are you serious? Robbie we _are_ nice to you all the time! _Especially_ Sportacus! You're just to self absorbed to notice it!" Stephanie yelled, clenching her fists.

"Don't make me laugh! Sportaflop doesn't even _notice_ me when I'm standing _right _in front of him! How do you expect me to believe that he likes me? Or how can you believe that he's nice to me?!" Robbie asked folding his arms over his chest and turning his back to Stephanie.

"I've seen him be nice to you!" Stephanie yelled, angry tears coming to her eyes, "He's helped you more than I can remember, even when you insisted on trying to get him to leave town! Even though he's the first person to reach out to you and try to be your friend! You're just too self possessed to take the hand that was extended down to you, while you _rotted_ away in your pit of self wallowing." Stephanie said, reaching up and wiping her eyes.

Robbie turned toward Stephanie slowly, he was more than angry, he was hurt, and he was feeling a little sick, and part of him was wondering where this nine year old learned to talk like that. "Screw Sportacus and all of his help." Robbie said calmly as he folded his arms over his chest.

Stephanie's eyes flashed with anger, "How _dare_ you, you jerk!" she screamed pulling her leg back and kicking Robbie in the shin as hard as she could, knowing that Sportacus's response would be delayed long enough for her to strike him, because he was asleep.

Robbie yelped and bent down as he pulled his leg up rubbing on his shin he whimpered, he looked up in time to see Stephanie raise her hand to slap him, he squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the slap. But it never came.

"...Stephanie..." he heard Sportacus say softly. "That's wrong. You know better than to hit people."

"I..." Stephanie sighed and shook her head slowly.

"What's going on here?" Sportacus asked standing Robbie up, and kneeling in front of him he checked the assaulted shin.

"Stephanie came to talk to me..." Robbie said glaring at Stephanie.

"So she hit you?" Sportacus asked looking to Stephanie for an answer, Stephanie hung her head in shame.

"No." Robbie said looking at his nails. "She defended herself." he added on folding his arms and looking down at Sportacus who was kneeling in front of him.

Sportacus stood up very slowly, a very dark look plastered over his features. "From?" he asked in a very low voice, the exact opposite from his usual airy, happy enthusiastic voice.

Robbie recoiled slightly then shrugged. "I tried to slap her, so she kicked me then tried to slap me." he said shrugging, nonchalant style, he heard Stephanie gasp behind Sportacus.

Sportacus was trembling, tears were in his eyes again, he was shaking his head.

Before Robbie knew what was happening, he heard Stephanie cry out, and then he felt an

incredibly strong froce hit him in the side of the face, he was lifted off of his feet and thrown across the ground.

Robbie's ears were ringing, he put his hand on his face, as sat up he could see Sportacus standing there, his hand still in the air, he looked absolutely traumatized. Standing up slowly, Robbie's head was swimming, he felt like he was going to pass out.

He took a step forward, he saw Stephanie, also looking like she was going to pass out, his face was already beginning to swell, he was just happy that none of his teeth had been knocked out.

It took him a moment to realize that some of the noise in his ears was Sportacus's crystal beeping. He looked up at Sportacus, he could see tears running down his face.

Robbie knew better than to try to talk, but he had to say it. Walking over to his hatch he turned toward them before he climbed back into the hatch and looked at them, then he looked at Stephanie suddenly.

"Some hero." he muttered, hearing a strangled sob come from Sportacus he ignored it, he was concentrating on not passing out. And even more so, the way his voice had sounded, and he was beginning to feel that warm liquid running down his chin.

As he entered the hatch, he heard one thing before the hatch closed;

"Robbie... I didn't mean to."

He didn't care, he was going to pass out, he head was still spinning as he slid down the pipe, only now he vision was becoming blurry, and dark.

As soon as Robbie hit his big orange fluffy chair, he slumped forward over his legs, blood coming from his mouth and pooling on the floor between his feet.

--------------------------------

EDIT; Oops! I accidentally called Stephanie eight ^^;, she's nine in this fic. And also I don't know if Trixie has a dad or not, but in this fic she doesn't?

A/N; A fast up date from me~ I'm glad of it to. All I can say is, that I'll try to get on more often (on my siblings computers, lol), and update a couple times a month. But this is two updates this month, that's enough? :D.

Ah, I know that I'm making Robbie be a really big jerk, but, well, Robbie kind of is a jerk? But, I will make things better between them later on~

Any way, this fanfiction will probably start having longer chapters, as this one starts one of the main plot twists... or actually, the last one did.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A deep groan sounded throughout the under ground lair, the sound reverberating off of the steel walls. The limp form sitting in the orange fuzzy chair in the middle of the room seemed to be waking up.

The congealed blood hanging from his bottom lip did not go unnoticed, as Robbie woke up, slowly regaining his his eye slowly he had but one thought going through his mind, over and over again.

'That son of a bitch punched me...'

His body was sore, from head to toe, because of the uncomfortable position he was sitting in. But he was grateful for it. It seemed to him that other wise he would have choked on his blood and died while he was unconscious, he vaguely wondered if Sportacus's crystal would have gone off for that. He was sure it didn't go off for nightmares. His anyway.

Groaning he sat up, slowly, his back was so stiff he could have cried from the pain. His left eye, he discovered after reaching up to rub his eyes, was swollen shut. And Robbie knew, from the size of the swelling, that it would not be gone until they had their first snowfall. And he didn't plan on coming out of his lair until then.

He stood up slowly, painfully, and went into his bathroom to shower.

There was no way that Robbie could know that it had snowed when he was unconscious. When Robbie hadn't shown up three days after the incident Sportacus began to get distracted by the slightest noise, and Stephanie seemed a little less cheerful than usual.

After the first week Stephanie had just about stopped playing with the other children, she would come out and talk with them, but she felt too drained to play with them, she claimed it was the cold, but they knew better, she had played with them last year in the cold.

After the second week Sportacus began to space out more often, a few times almost not getting there in time to save some one.

By the third week Stephanie explained to the town that Sportacus was feeling alittle under the weather, so she wanted them all to be extra careful.

It didn't take the town long to notice the lack of smiles in town after that.

Half way through the forth week Stephanie came running up to Sportacus, smiling widely.

"Sportacus!" She yelled, her voice cutting through Sportacus's thoughts.

"...Yes, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked pausing mid push up and looking at Stephanie. Her pink form standing out brightly against this white day.

"Miss Busybody just told me that she saw Robbie in the cafe downtown!" Stephanie said her smile brightening, "And he wasn't causing trouble." Stephanie said leaning forward "Now's your chance to apologize!" She said grinning at her hero.

"Stephanie... Thank you!" Sportacus said jumping up and giving her a quick hug before he took off running, and then flipping through the snow, his regular bounce back into his step, and his smile firmly in place.

Robbie was walking away from the cafe slowly, the bruise still evident on his face, but mostly gone. No one had asked him how he had gotten it, but he didn't mind, he was just glad to be able to get a little fresh air, even if the sun was really hurting his eyes.

Robbie walked through the now silent Lazytown, absently wondering why the children weren't outside playing. Popping a hot popcorn shrimp into his mouth Robbie listened as the snow crunched underneath his feet.

Robbie heard an odd swooshing sound and stood still, he knew what that meant, so when a blue blur landed in front of him he wasn't a bit surprised, but he was surprised that he flinched. He decided it was best not to move, so he simply chewed the shrimp in his mouth, and looked at Sportacus without actually seeing him.

"Robbie!" Sportacus exclaimed happily as he wrapped his arms around Robbie, he felt Robbie's whole body tense up at the contact, but paid no attention to it.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Sportacus said holding Robbie at arms length and examining his face, his eyes settling on the bruise. "Robbie... I'm so sorry." Sportacus whispered, his cheery demeanor suddenly gone.

Robbie looked at Sportacus's face, and frowned. "... Leave me alone." he said before shrugging Sportacus's hands off of his shoulders, and turning and beginning to walk away.

"What...? Why?" Sportacus asked beginning to follow Robbie.

"I mean it. Leave me alone." Robbie said calmly, beginning to walk faster, his long legs taking the strides easier than Sportacus's own shorter legs, he had to run slightly to catch up to Robbie before settling into a walk again.

"But I want to talk to you. I missed you." Sportacus said trying to smile, but finding it diffacult to do so with his heart hurting as much as it did right then.

"I said leave me alone!" Robbie said louder, the fear alittle evident in his voice now, as he began to run away from Sportacus.

Sportacus frowned slightly, and began to flip through the air, landing in front of Robbie he grabbed his arms to make him stay still.

"Robbie listen-" Sportacus started but was cut off as his crystal began to beep. His eyes widened, but he didn't loosen his grip on Robbie, he actually kind of tightened it slightly.

"Please leave me alone?!" Robbie asked trying desperately to wench his way free from Sportacus's grasp. "Go save them! Please?!" He asked, beginning to panic, he didn't know why he was so scared of the blue elf, but after experiencing that strength first hand he figured he had a reason.

"I'm trying to!" Sportacus said pulling Robbie closer to him, and feeling he heart sink as the taller man hunched down slightly as he cowered and tried to pull away. "But you won't let me." Sportacus said alittle hurt.

Robbie realized that the crystal was going off because of him, and he looked at Sportacus, and bit his lip.

"Why do you feel like you're in danger around me Robbie?" Sportacus asked in a weak voice.

"... B-because." Robbie stated softly, trying, once again, to pull away from Sportacus.

Sportacus's grip loosened on Robbie slightly. He was shocked, Robbie was scared of him, when he was supposed to be Robbie's hero.

And suddenly he remembered the last thing he had heard Robbie say as he slipped into his lair.

"Some hero."

"... You punched me in the face." Robbie finally finished, surprised, but glad when Sportacus let go of him.

"I'm sorry Robbie." Sportacus said quietly, not trying to stop the taller man as he turned quickly and began to walk away as fast as he could.

Sportacus turned and began to walk away. He walked around Lazytown three times before Stephanie came rushing up to him.

"Sportacus!" Ziggy yelled running up and hugging his leg. "Stephanie said you were better now! Are you?" the small blond boy asked.

Sportacus looked down at Ziggy and then to Stephanie, and from her to Trixie, Pixel and Stingy. And he smiled. And he thought;

'If I can't be Robbie's hero, at least I don't have to let them down any more.''

But in the back of his mind he was thinking some thing completely different;

'I'm no hero...''

Stephanie brightened greatly at her hero's smile and took his hand. "Lets go build snowmen Sportacus!" She said, as the other children all agreed they all ran toward the park together, and the last thing Sportacus thought while looking in the direction of the out skirts of town was;

'I'm sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to...'

Before he turned and ran after the children.

--------------------------

A/N; I don't really feel like ending this chapter here but I kinda feel like it's the better place to end it instead of continuing it any further.

I guess the next chapter will be about Robbie, again. (And yes, there will be time travel in this fanfiction.)

I guess you guys can't see the plot there yet, but it's really there, and it's starting to show it's self a little ^^. The fic will start to make more sense soon (and Robbie will staop being scared of Sportacus soon, so it's okay~!).

Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie paced the floor of his lair, part of him was crying out for Sportacus, but the other anti-social, mean, depressed, and some times suicidal, part of him was screaming to try the time machine, which he had long since perfected in his four weeks under ground.

Turning around and crossing the floor again he stopped in front of the work table and looked down at the thin metal belt, and across from it was a small metal box, not more than two inches wide and two inches tall, it was about the same in girth.

He heaved a sigh and resumed his pacing. He felt really crappy, the cake he had tried to eat after coming back down to his lair, the day before, had tasted metallic, and left an after taste in his mouth, it currently sat on his chair, abandoned. He hadn't slept all night.

Robbie was in pain, physically and mentally. He put his hand over his heart and looked at the far wall, he had come to a decision. He didn't care if Sportacus only saw him as a bad guy. He didn't care if the kids didn't like him, he wasn't going to be around any more to hear their taunting, and he wasn't going to be around to watch that stupid blue elf sweep Stephanie off of her feet when she was seven years older. He wasn't going to wait.

Turning around Robbie walked back to his work bench, picking up the belt he slipped it around his waist, before clipping it shut he grabbed the small metal box and slipped it on to the belt, pushing it down the belt so that it was flush with his hip he clipped the belt shut. Reaching down he picked up a thing that appeared to be a thin metal wrist guard. Putting it on his wrist he went to the middle of his lair.

Flipping a nearly undetectable door open on the wrist guard he wondered where, or better yet, when he should go. Closing his eyes he sighed.

His heart ached. Robbie wanted, more than he had ever wanted any thing else in his life, to see his mother. She had passed when he was young, four, if his memory served him correctly.

He looked down at the panel, he didn't want to see her when she was sick. He wanted to see her when she was healthy.

_Robbie's mother._

He pushed the buttons.

_Robbie's last link to humanity_.

He closed the panel, and braced himself, he knew that when he flipped that switch he wouldn't return for years.

_Robbie's first, and last, friend._

_Robbie's mother._

Robbie walked toward the far side of his lair, he pushed a hidden button. A panel flipped around, revealing on the other side a place to fit his hand, he placed his long thin hand in it. It read his finger prints, and a metal wall slid backward on runners, creaking slightly.

Robbie waited until it had stopped to step in, turning to the left he walked into the hidden room and flipped a switch on the other side of the wall, the wall slide back into place, he walked to the center of the room, where a tube like object stood in the center, to Robbie it looked more like a coffin.

He would return. He knew that. But not for years. For all he knew by the time that he returned Lazytown would be lazy again, that thought pleased him.

Smiling, only to reassure himself, he stepped into the tube, after putting in the correct time, when the amount of years he had put into the tube were up, he would be pulled from his place among the partials of time whether he was ready or not.

He turned around in the tube, facing the back of the metal wall, his voice was shaking as he said softly;

"Lights, off."

The lights went out and he shuddered as the door for the tube slid shut on the outside, signaling the beginning of his trip, he closed his eyes, shivering slightly as the cold air began to filter into the tube, reaching out and grabbing a small plug he plugged it into the small box on his belt.

As the second door, the one in between the layers of glass, slid shut Robbie began to feel afraid, he checked the oxygen level, he closed his eyes, he wasn't just scared, he was terrified.

On the surface Sportacus's crystal went off. "Some one is in trouble!" The hero said looking around, he was confused, all the kids were here with him, and so was the kitten. He could see Miss Busybody, and the Mayor ahead of him.

'Robbie!' Sportacus thought before flipping away from the kids.

Robbie was shaking by the time the third, and last door slid shut.

He reached down and flipped the switch on the bottom of the small box on his belt, just as he began to close his eyes they flew open again as he heard some thing sliding down the pipe and into his lair.

"Robbie?!"

Robbie could hear the machine kick in.

"Sportacus!" He screamed beginning to claw at the glass, wishing for once that he hadn't gone through such lengths to perfect his invention, so as to use bullet proof glass. "Help me!" He screamed, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Sportacus looked around the lair, he could hear Robbie calling out to him, but he didn't see him any where, and he couldn't find him in any of the rooms that he had been in, Robbie's lair was in ram shackles now.

"Where are you?!" Sportacus yelled.

Robbie was desperate to see Sportacus now, he didn't know what was wrong with him."Follow my voice!" Robbie yelled looking at the timer at the top of the tube, he had seven seconds,

"I can't get in there!" Sportacus yelled as he tried to find out how to get into the room. He was nearly in hysterics, this was the first time Robbie had willingly accepted his help, and he was about to let him down.

"Sportacus, I just wanted to tell you, I-" Robbie said as a tear rolled down his cheek, but he never finished his sentence.

Robbie's body slumped back into the padded tube, head resting against the back of the tube, a tear on his cheek, frozen in the cryogenic chamber Robbie now slept in. And would for the next five years.

"Robbie?" Sportacus yelled beating on the wall. "Robbie answer me!" He called running his hands along the wall trying to find the entrance, he didn't notice the tears running down his cheeks.

Robbie felt an odd lurching feeling, like he was stumbling forward, and then he was righted again, he looked around, he was in a small crowded kitchen. Rubbing on his eyes Robbie wasn't surprised to find tears on his cheeks, looking around Robbie took in his surroundings.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Another chapter :D. And I have a whole bunch of these to upload *wink* Wrote a but load today :). 13,333 words. Without the authors notes added in, but I'm breaking it up to post as chapters, instead of all as one chapter.

Chow~ Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The kitchen walls were yellow, not the bright sunshine yellow, but the soft nice color of yellow. Looking at the fridge Robbie frowned when he saw that it was an odd shade of green, walking to the sink he looked down in it, it was also green.

Folding his arms over his chest he glanced around the kitchen, there weren't a curtains, there was no sign of any one living here. Opening the panel on his wrist guard he checked the time and date, he was definitely in the right place.

And then he heard it. A voice he hadn't heard in twenty eight years. A soft airy whispery voice. He felt tears come to his eyes, again.

And then he saw her, a tall, very tall for a woman, thin, athletic looking woman. She had the most beautiful green-grey eyes, Robbie marveled at how much his eyes looked like hers. Looking at her nose he smiled, he guessed he took more after his mother than his father, but looking at her hair he was a little uneasy. She had beautiful... Blond hair.

Frowning he watched as she bustled about, and then he saw his father, over six feet tall, and handsome, and Robbie noticed with the same facial structure that he, himself had. Other than his cheek bones, this was another trait he received from his mother.

And then he saw him. The most handsome little thing he had seen since he'd last looked in the mirror.

"Mama!" little Robbie yelled rushing over to the woman and hugging her leg. He couldn't have been more than two years old at the time, Robbie knew, but he was already speaking, and clearly.

The laughter Robbie heard next sounded like an angel, one part of him said that Sportacus laughed the same way; beautifully. The other part wanted to hug his mother.

Robbie watched as his mother picked little Robbie up. "Yes Robert?" she asked smiling softly.

"Are we moving here? To stay? Forever?" Robert asked happily, bouncing in his mothers arms.

She laughed again, Robbie wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "Yes. We are. Have you seen your new room?" she asked holding him tighter, and beginning to walk out of the kitchen followed by her still silent husband.

Robbie followed them reluctantly, he didn't remember this, but he assumed that they were in Lazytown. He had set the dial for Lazytown after all. Following after his family, he walked into a rather large room for a two year old and looked around, it was empty, he frowned.

"The movers will be here soon, Marie." his father said, as he slipped his arm around his wives shoulders.

"Oh Karl! I'm so happy!" she said softly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Robert looked around his room, happy, and eager at the same time , he squirmed in his mothers arms so that she let him down.

"Robert, we're going to go talk with the movers. You can go outside and play if you like." his mother said smiling softly down at him. Robert smiled and nodded, while Robbie gagged at the thought of playing outside, yet he followed his young counter part out the door any way.

Glancing around outside, he saw that Lazytown looked much the same then as it did now, only then, the time he was in now, things seemed fresher. And much more active. And then he saw some thing that made him gag.

A flipping figure, out on the sports field. It stopped and looked his way. It looked uncannily like Sportacus, a thin, but not as thin as Sportacus's, mustache, and soft blond hair peeking out from beneath his hat. He looked over the outfit it was wearing, he wore a leather chest cover, a yellow hat, that looked rather sloppy, with goggles like Sportacus's, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, and yellow pants, with knee high leather boots, he also wore his crystal on his belt buckle.

Robbie felt a loathing for this man he felt for no other living being. Robert sat on the ground and Robbie finally noticed the small teddy bear he had sticking out of his pocket, letting out a squeal of delight he sat on the ground beside Robert as he took the teddy bear out of his pocket and began playing with it.

Looking around as the movers walked past Robert stood up.

"Hey?" he asked a tall burly man walking past with a large box.

"Yes?" the mover asked gruffly.

"Does that box say Roberts toys?" Robert asked reaching up toward the box.

The mover looked down at the top of the box and gave a booming laugh "It says 'Roberts toys, number three.', is this the one you want kid?" the man asked smiling down at the little boy, Robert nodded softly.

"Can you bring it to my room?" he asked beginning to walk back inside, Robbie reluctantly got up and followed, wondering how on the earth he wasn't feeling at a loss of energy.

After the man had brought the toys inside, and Robert had dug in the box for a while, he dragged out a small box, opening it he peered inside and smiled, bringing the box back out side with him, he froze in his tracks at the front door, there was that weird flipping man he had seen earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; *Gasp* It's number nine! (Apperance and name from the original Lazytown, AKA, I just used Sportacus's name, and old apperance. This chapter is a little short, but they all will be~!

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie could see that even then he held a high distaste for local heroes. He hadn't come from Gotham after all!

"C-can I help you...?" Robert asked softly, shyly.

The man, whom Robbie noticed was taller than Sportacus, smiled down at the young boy, that same twinkle in his eyes, that Sportacus's had. "Hello! My name is Íþróttaálfurinn! I'm number nine!" he said pointing to his belt buckle "I am the local hero!" he said laughing.

Robert narrowed his eyes slightly "...I can't say your name. I'll call you nine. Or..." he looked at the man carefully. "Elf." He said smiling softly.

Íþróttaálfurinn leaned down to Robert and smiled at him, "And what is your name young man?" he asked softly.

"You bastard." Robbie hissed, wishing more than anything that nine could hear him, wishing that he could strike him. And then Íþróttaálfurinn looked up to where he stood, a smile crossed his lips and he stood up, Robbie froze, his heart pounding in his chest, he felt like he should run, how could Íþróttaálfurinn see him? Was it his elf magic?

"Hello!" Íþróttaálfurinn said excitedly.

"Hello." Robbie heard a soft voice come from behind him, and then he saw her walk through him, giving a cry of protest e put his hand on his chest.

"I'm Marie, and this is my son, his name is Robert. Do you live next door?" Robbie's mother asked softly, smiling sweetly at the man standing before her.

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed softly, at his laugh Robbie nearly melted, it sounded like what he imagined a quite perverted Sportacus (a fantasy Sportacus of his) to sound like. "No, I live above you." Íþróttaálfurinn said smiling wider and nodding slightly. "I'm the local hero." he said putting his hands on his hips, just the way Sportacus did.

Robert still didn't seem to trust him, so he let his mother talk to him, while he went into the front yard to his mother went in Íþróttaálfurinn came over to him, the man didn't seem to be able to stand still, and this annoyed Robert to a great extent.

Robbie laughed loudly and deeply, holding his hands on his stomach as he did so, he noticed that none of the kids seemed to want to play with Íþróttaálfurinn. Once again Íþróttaálfurinn looked in his direction and smiled softly, before turning his attention back to Robert.

"Would you like to play with me, Robert?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked softly, squatting down to the small boy, and smiling softly at him.

Robert scratched his cheek with his index finger before pointing across from him, Íþróttaálfurinn looked toward where he was pointing, and seeing the other kids he grinned.

"You would like us all to play together Robert?" he asked , looking back toward Robert.

Robert shook his head "No. I just want you to go over there. I don't want to play with you." He said turning away, so that his back was toward Íþróttaálfurinn. Íþróttaálfurinn's face fell, but he quickly seemed cheerful again, and he laughed.

"Why Robert?" he asked softly, putting his hand on the young boy's back, and rubbing it slightly.

Robbie winced when Robert started to scream, Íþróttaálfurinn, whom was startled by this flinched and fell backward, landing on his butt.

Robbie's eyes widened slightly as he watched Robert.

"No!No!" he screamed covering his ears and rocking back and forth, tears were evident running down his cheeks. The front door slammed open and Robbie's mother ran out, and ran toward her son.

"Don't touch me!" Robert screamed, as he shook his head. In the commotion Robbie noticed that Íþróttaálfurinn's crystal wasn't beeping, that either meant that he had been faking the tantrum for attention, or to get away from Íþróttaálfurinn. Or maybe, he pondered it was because he wouldn't be friends with Íþróttaálfurinn. But he wasn't friends with Sportacus either...

But he was...

Robbie's mother scooped Robert up and ran into the house. His father stood on the step shaking his head. "I'm sorry about that Ip...Ipro...Uh, what was your name again?" he asked walking over to the other man, whom had since stood up, and wrapping his arm around his shoulders, began to lead him down the empty street.

"My name is Íþróttaálfurinn. But you can call me nine, if you wish." Íþróttaálfurinn said smiling weakly at Robbie's father.

"My name's Karl." Robbie's father said shaking hands with Íþróttaálfurinn.

"Forgive my asking, but why did your son react that way?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked quietly.

"Oh." Karl said glancing around before stepping closer. "I guess that as the local law enforcement you should know this... Robert was..." Karl sighed. "Before we left our town, Robert was abducted." Karl said hanging his head.

"I'm so sorry!" Íþróttaálfurinn said clamping a hand down on Karl's shoulder.

"I was at the store with him, because his mother had to go to be at her mothers that evening, and I told him that he couldn't get any candy, and I turned into the check out, and the next thing I knew he wasn't with me any more. It took the police four days to find him. I hadn't slept at all." Karl said looking down at the ground, and Robbie could tell, that his father meant what he was saying.

"I...I'm so sorry." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly, blinking he looked back up at Karl. "Was... Was he abused?" he whispered softly.

Karl gave a stiff nod, "I'm afraid so..." he muttered.

"What?!" Robbie screamed, feeling sick all of the sudden. He was sure Íþróttaálfurinn's eyes had flickered toward him, but he ignored it, suddenly Robbie felt as if this was a bad idea.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; *Gasp* It's number nine! (Appearance and name from the original Lazytown, AKA, I just used Sportacus's name, and old appearance.) Oh Robbie's secret past in this fic is a little sad, and that's too bad, I really didn't plan it this way, it kinda just worked out that way.

Love the line at the beginning.

In case anyone is wondering why I'm finished this so fast, I have an idea for another fanfiction, the new one will be really dark~! (It'll also be Spobie*.)

(*Spobie= Sportacus/Robbie.)

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my God." Robbie said turning away from his father and Íþróttaálfurinn, he began to pace up and down the road, behind them. "I don't even know who I am! I don't remember any of this!" Robbie took in to account that his age might have something to do with it, and also, he assumed, so did the trauma.

He wasn't really listening to them any more so he walked into the house. Walking into the kitchen he found his mother, and young Robert, whom was still crying.

"Do you want some ice cream Robert?" his mother asked softly, as she held out a bowl of vanilla ice cream to her son.

Robert shook his head, and covered his face. Marie sighed, setting the bowl of ice cream on the table beside her son, she wrapped her arms around him and patted his back softly. "I'm so sorry Robert..." she whispered, pressing her face against the top of his head.

Robbie saw a tear escape his mothers eye, and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. Crossing his arms he turned and walked out of the house, walking around Lazytown, he glanced up and saw an brood of children running around, kicking a soccer ball and laughing. He shivered, there was a small boy with bright pink hair, no doubt here visiting his uncle.

Rolling his eyes he turned and walked back to where his father stood with Íþróttaálfurinn. "Now I know that Robert is a little nervous, but I'm sure if you keep trying he'll come around." Karl said smiling widely.

Íþróttaálfurinn grinned and nodded "I'm glad to hear that!" he said giving Karl a thumbs up. Karl nodded before turning and beginning to walk away, he was stopped at the door by his wife who was holding Robert.

"Robert just told me that he would like us to put up a fence. Apparently he wants a garden." she said chuckling and petting her sons arm, as he licked an ice cream cone.

Íþróttaálfurinn flipped over to land beside Karl. "I can put a fence up for you ma'am!" he said smiling widely at her.

"Oh, well... If it wouldn't be too much trouble, we will pay you of course." Marie said reaching out and touching his arm softly.

"Oh, no! I could never accept any thing more than your little son coming to the park to play with the other children." Íþróttaálfurinn said reaching out to pat Robert's back, but stopping himself, just before his hand made contact, he pulled back, laughing nervously.

"I hate you." Robert said quietly, so quietly that Robbie almost hadn't heard him. He was sure his mother hadn't understood him because she looked at him, a little confused and then to her husband who shrugged.

But Íþróttaálfurinn had heard him. Robbie knew that Íþróttaálfurinn had heard him. Íþróttaálfurinn's smile faltered and he just looked at Robert a moment before looking back to his mother and father. "I'll start tomorrow!" He said waving and flipping away.

"What kind of garden?" Karl finally asked, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Marie smiled softly "A flower garden." she said holding her son closer, he seemed to have lost interest in the ice cream cone and leaned his head on his mothers shoulder.

Robbie suddenly realized that they had just moved in, and wondered where his mother had gotten that ice cream, he frowned and looked at the house, nothing had changed, that meant no malfunction. He walked into the house quickly, and into the kitchen, and looked into an open box on the floor, it held canned food, it seemed to have been dug in, he looked in another one, flour and sugar, and oatmeal, he gagged.

He looked inside all of the open boxes before spotting a cooler in the corner and scoffing.

"I can't believe you told him!" he suddenly heard some one yell a few rooms away. He followed the voice as it continued.

"You had no right to tell him!" his mother shouted.

"He had a right to know! The boy was acting insane! You think I wanted them to think our son was insane?!" Karl shouted, holding his hand toward the door, as if to emphasize his point.

"What? Why would they think that? You could have told him he was shy! We moved Robert here to get him away from every one knowing what happened to him! I don't want him to remember when he's older!" she yelled stomping, Robbie's stomach lurched.

She didn't want him to know...

Robbie glanced down, Robert was standing in to hallway clutching the small bear to his chest, tears were in his eyes, Robbie figured he must be remembering what had happened to him.

"That is so stupid! I can't believe that you let that damn doctor talk you into this!" Karl yelled turning away from her and shaking his head.

"You don't like it here?" Marie snapped, "Then why don't you go back Karl? Hm? I'm sure Rose is still waiting for you!" she hissed.

Karl turned around quickly, a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, that's right. I know about her! Maybe if you hadn't been so busy with her in the check out, our son wouldn't have been kidnapped!" Marie screamed stomping her foot.

"How dare you!" Karl screamed rushing forward, Robbie vaguely heard flipping behind him, as Íþróttaálfurinn went flipping through his house. As he flipped through the door way and caught Karl's hand before it connected with Marie's cheek. Robbie suddenly loved Íþróttaálfurinn.

"Men never hit women. Especially the women they love." Íþróttaálfurinn said as he glowered at the man before him.

Karl pulled his hand away and turning on his heel stormed out of the room.

"Daddy..." Robert said as his father walked past him. Karl stopped and looked down at his son.

"Yes Robert?" he asked he voice rough, as he tried to control his anger.

Robert held the small worn teddy bear out to his father. His fathers face softened as he took the teddy bear.

"Take Roxanne with you..." Robert said softly before turning and running to his room.

Karl looked at the bear in his hand before looking back at his wife. Turning he walked out. And Robbie closed his eyes. He felt sick, he wished he could go back and stop himself from returning to the past.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; This chapter is a little... weird. I kinda really like to write for Number nine, or should I say, the way I make Number nine? Oh well. I just like it xD. Don't like Robbie's parents. Not even his mom.

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Robbie's head was spinning. He was dizzy, and he didn't wasn't to see this any more, he wasn't seeing this, he decided. He wasn't watching this.

Íþróttaálfurinn embraced his mother and comforted her. Robbie was going to throw up. He didn't need to watch this. He remembered what happened. And he wanted to stop it. He hated that bastard.

"Where's your son you bastard...?" Robbie mumbled before stumbling back war and fleeing from the house. He sat on the steps, he wasn't in the way. They could walk through him. He was invisible. But he was always invisible.

Looking at his wrist guard he touched it slightly, feeling like leaving and coming out some where else, he opened the panel, he could go when ever he wanted. But he couldn't make it back into his body.

Sighing Robbie listened to his mother as she talked to Íþróttaálfurinn.

"I'm sorry for that scene...It's just been so hard on us..." Marie said softly as she led Íþróttaálfurinn to the door.

He smiled softly "It's alright. I can understand that you must be under a lot of stress." Íþróttaálfurinn patted her arm softly, and paused in the door way. "I'm sorry about what happened to your son." he whispered softly.

Robbie snorted, "Sure you are, jerk." he said resting his elbow on his knee, and resting his chin in his hand.

Íþróttaálfurinn flipped away without another word. Robbie watched him go, without thinking he opened the panel on his wrist guard and began to hit the buttons.

He lurched forward, closing his eyes tightly he felt dizzy, he was stumbling, and then his feet found solid ground. He swallowed and opened his eyes slowly, he felt like he was going to throw up. Standing up he stumbled. Looking around the front yard he saw a small garden in the corner of the front yard, and thought of Stephanie.

There were a lot of flowers in the yard and Robbie frowned slightly, listening to the shouts coming from the house he frowned.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he heard a voice yell, and it sounded a lot like his voice, only a little higher.

"Damnit Robert!" he recognized Karl's voice, and smiled softly, his father had had no idea how much he had loved him.

A younger version of Robbie stormed out the door, slamming it behind him self and standing on the porch, folding his arms over his chest he shook his head slightly, and scoffed.

Robbie looked over the outfit he was wearing, dark purple pants and black shoes, with a black shirt, a purple jacket, that matched the pants over it. Robbie looked down at his own outfit and smiled, straightening his vest out he looked at Robert's hair, it was almost what it was now, he grinned, he sure was a handsome young devil.

"Jerk." Robert muttered before beginning to walk down the walk way, Robbie followed quietly, curious to see where he was going.

Robert stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked through the empty Lazytown park, it was always empty at night. Robbie assumed that was why he was coming out at a time like this.

Robert walked around quietly for a few moments before looking around, he wasn't close to his house at all so he sat on a bench and took a flask out of his pocket. Robbie sputtered indignantly.

Robert opened it and raised it to his mouth, but it was plucked from his hands before he got a sip, Robbie looked at the offender. Íþróttaálfurinn. Robbie frowned as the hero stood on one hand on the back of the bench.

Íþróttaálfurinn flipped down to sit beside Robert. "Why are you drinking this stuff?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked with a hurt expression.

"I'm not." Robert said crossing his arms. "You have it." he said looking away.

"Robbie..." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly. Robbie's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Robert asked looking at him slowly.

"Why are you still so angry?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked slipping his arm around the boys shoulders and pulling him closer.

Robert sighed and rested his head against Íþróttaálfurinn's shoulder and looked up at him. "I miss her Elf..." he said softly, closing his eyes.

Íþróttaálfurinn stroked Roberts back and nodded softly. "I know Robbie. I do too. But you don't need this stuff to feel better." Íþróttaálfurinn said shaking the flask before tossing it into a near by trash can.

Robert sniffed slightly. "I don't know what to do. Dad doesn't understand! And he brought that dumb woman here when I wouldn't move over there. And she lives in my moms house, wearing my moms clothes. Trying to be my mom! And she told me to call her mom! I hate her!" Robert said sitting up and fidgeting with his jacket sleeve.

"But Robbie... They aren't your mothers any more..." Íþróttaálfurinn said grabbing Roberts shoulders and turning him to face him. "She's passed." he said softly.

Robert looked at the bench, and Robbie saw a tear hit the wooden bench, Íþróttaálfurinn pulled Robert into a hug and kissed his cheek. "It's alright, Robbie. You can cry. I'll listen..." Íþróttaálfurinn whispered softly.

And Robbie couldn't take it any more, he felt like he was going to kill some thing, he ran away from there, away from Íþróttaálfurinn. After he got to a tree he collapsed underneath it and closed his eyes. He was asleep within no time.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; This chapter was so hard to write! Once again Number nine! He's a pretty good guy~ (You know, I almost made a chapter where Robbie's mom and Nine were going out?)

And in case any one is wondering, no Nine is _ not _coming onto Robbie.

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Robbie awoke to the sound of children laughing, or teenagers more correctly, he opened his eyes slowly and saw a brood of teenagers standing around pointing at the ground, where he was lying and laughing. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking beside him he saw Robert lying on the ground with Íþróttaálfurinn, he had his head resting on Íþróttaálfurinn's chest, and his arms wrapped around him.

Íþróttaálfurinn yawned and sat up, not noticing that Robert was still lying on him, Robert winced and sat up slowly after Íþróttaálfurinn.

"...ow." he muttered watching the teenagers that were laughing at them.

Robbie stood up, looking over the tops of the teenagers heads he saw a pink haired boy marching toward them, he was shocked how much he looked like Stephanie.

The pink haired boy shoved his way through the crowd and stood in front of it. Not caring what they were laughing at, not caring if it was even funny, he was just angry that that they were laughing at his hero.

Robert stood up, and looked around, trying to hide the shock on his face he turned around toward the tree, and didn't move. Íþróttaálfurinn stood up and stretched.

"Good morning children!" he said waving at all of them.

Good morning Íþróttaálfurinn!" the pink haired boy said loudly. Ignoring the laughter. Looking at this boy Robbie could tell that he was older that the younger version of Robbie standing in front of him.

'No wonder Nine left so early...' Robbie thought rolling his eyes.

"Why were you two asleep together?" a young brunette girl asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, are you two friends now?" a boy with back brown hair asked scoffing.

"Ye-" Íþróttaálfurinn began but Robert answered for him.

"No! I'm not his friend! And I'm not ever going to be his friend!" Robert yelled turning around to face the kids.

"Good! Because you're a freak! We wouldn't want him around any more if he was friends with you!" the young girl yelled.

Robbie's stomach churned.

Íþróttaálfurinn looked offended.

The pink haired boy stomped his foot "That isn't true! We would be glad if Robert would be our friend! Because he's just like us!" he yelled turning toward the girl.

"R-Really?" Robert asked looking like he'd just been given a bag full of sweets.

"No!" the boy yelled, pushing the pink haired boy away from them, "He's lying. He just wants to wait till we're away from you to say that he doesn't like you." he said smirking.

"That's not true!" the pink haired boy said crossing his arms.

Robert's eyes glazed over, and Robbie saw where he had gotten that high defense from.

"Fine." he answered calmly. "Then I'll just think of way's to run Íþróttaálfurinn out of town!" he said laughing, they could hear the anger in his voice. Robert stepped forward, with anger in his eyes. Looking at the pink haired boy who was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't hate you Robbie..." the pink haired boy said softly.

"Don't call me 'Robbie'! My name is Robert." Robert said sticking his nose into the air and beginning to walk away, glad the crown of children parted for him.

"Robbie wait!" Íþróttaálfurinn called, flipping over beside Robert, and grabbing his shoulder. "I thought you said you were going to be my friend." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly, hurt obvious in his voice.

"Do not touch me, Íþróttaálfurinn." Robert said softly. "I hate you." he said turning to look at Íþróttaálfurinn very slowly.

Íþróttaálfurinn looked shocked. "You don't mean that Robbie..." he said softly putting his hand on Robbie's cheek softly, "You told me last night. That you liked me." He said smiling softly.

Robert's hand went across Íþróttaálfurinn's face so fast, that the children had barely noticed it had happened, until they saw the red mark on Íþróttaálfurinn's cheek. "I don't care." Robert hissed pushing Íþróttaálfurinn away from him.

"I hate you." Robert said again, with more venom in his voice then ever before.

Robbie looked at Íþróttaálfurinn. "...I'm so sorry, Íþróttaálfurinn..." Robbie whispered, looking at Robert, he sighed.

"Robbie... You need a friend. " Íþróttaálfurinn said softly.

Robert laughed, a high cold laugh. "And you expect me to believe that you're going to be me friend?" Robert snapped, looking down he spit on Íþróttaálfurinn's boot and looked back up at him, sneering "You'll never be my friend. Ever. I hate you. I hate heroes."

"No, Robbie. What you really hate is your self." Íþróttaálfurinn, turning hew shook his head and began to walk away.

Robert looked toward the teenagers, who all seemed shocked. "Please don't do this..." the pink haired boy said holding his hand out toward Robert, Robert looked at his hand, he was holding an apple. "I know you like me, Robbie. You told me at school when I shared my apple with you." he smiled softly.

Robert walked up to him, the other teenagers were beginning to whisper among themselves again, he took the apple from the pink haired boys hand and looked at it. The pink haired boy smiled at him. Robert looked up at him, and then back down to the apple, squeezing the apple he frowned, throwing the apple down onto the ground in front of him, he watched it break as it hit the ground, the pink haired boy gasped quietly.

"I hate sportscandy." Robert said turning and beginning to walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Oh teenager Robbie, wai so serious? What an agnst ball .. Yes the pink haired boy is Stephanie's father. The girl was Trixie's mom, and the boy was Stingy's dad, but Zigy's parent didn't make an appeance D:.

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Robbie gagged slightly. He had used to like sportscandy. He couldn't believe it, sulking off with the smaller version of him he scoffed. They wandered around Lazytown for awhile until they came to the outskirts of town, Robbie could see his billboard in the distance, and his heart leaped. His home! He would be able to see it the way it had been when he had found it as a child!

Walking up to the billboard Robert looked at it, who would have a billboard out here in the middle of no where, with a cow painted on it, and grass and trees. He frowned, and looked around there were real cows all around, so why would some one paint one on the billboard.

Looking around again he put his hand on the billboard, and put his other hand on his hip, he was leaning that way for a few seconds before the door flew open and he hit the metal floor. Groaning he sat up, Robbie ran through the door and looked at the pipe, smiling, he wished Robert would hurry up.

Robert stood up and rubbed his but with his hand. Wondering why Íþróttaálfurinn hadn't caught him, he frowned. Walking over to the pipe he examined it for awhile before climbing up the ladder and opening the lid.

"I wonder what's down there..." he muttered quietly. "Maybe I shouldn't go down there. Dad might get mad. And Íþróttaálfurinn would be disappointed..." Robert furrowed his brow. "I don't care." he whispered climbing up into the pipe and dropping himself down.

Robbie smiled, and ran up the ladder, jumping down the pipe he slid down smiling the whole time. This was some thing he remembered. Finding his home. But it was odd how mush he didn't remember. Being slight friends with Stephanie's father, and Íþróttaálfurinn.

Robbie hit the floor and groaned, standing up slowly he looked around, there was nothing there. Frowning he wondered in the back of his mind why the place had even been built.

Robert stood up very slowly. It was completely empty. Walking around he wondered who made it. There were no rooms, it was just a metal rectangle, with a ceiling high enough to make it a three story house. He smiled softly, turning around he looked at the steps that led back to the surface. Deciding to go ask the mayor if it was for sell Robert ran up the stairs.

Robbie followed reluctantly, wondering why a fourteen year old would ever want that place, but he didn't complain, it made for nice living quarters. Keeping up with his younger form as it ran with town was surprisingly easy, and that confused Robbie. Walking up the town hall steps Robbie yawned. He waited out on the steps, he knew what was going to happen, he was going to purchase it. With the money his mother had left him.

It was no secret that Robbie was well off. Leaning on the wall of the building he watched as Íþróttaálfurinn played with the children. Rolling his eyes he looked away, and waited for his younger form to come out. When he finally did Robbie had about gone to sleep.

Standing up straight he followed Robert as he walked across town to his house. Entering he looked around, it looked nothing like it had when his mother had been there, he could remember the differences clearly. He hated Rose.

Robert let out a sigh. "I'm home." he said walking to his room.

"Clean up your room, Robert! I can't even get in there!" Rose called from the kitchen.

"Why would you be going in my room?" Robert asked, obviously angry.

"Because. I'm your mother. Now do as I tell you." Rose hissed as she walked into view, Robbie wished Robert would just shut up and get into the damned room.

Rose wasn't an ugly woman, as a matter of fact, it was the exact opposite. She was beautiful. With ebony black hair that was in thick banana curls, she had pale skin, with a rosy hue on her cheeks. She had lovely emerald green eyes, and always had pink lip gloss on.

Robert just stood there staring at her. Suddenly he smiled. "Did you bake any cookies?" he asked softly.

Rose frowned nodding. "Yes. But they're for your fathers birthday tomorrow. And so is the cake in the fridge. Do not touch either." She said heatedly.

Robert nodded "I won't." he said opening the door to his room and walking in.

Robbie walked into the room and looked around, it was messy, there were books thrown everywhere. Not only books, but clothes, and candy wrappers. Robbie looked around and frowned. He didn't know how he had grown up to be so clean, and tidy, nothing was organized in this room.

Walking over and sitting on the bed, Robbie watched Robert as he began to clean up the room. Robbie eventually fell asleep, waking up after he heard Robert's voice in the hallway. Standing up he yawned and stretched. Walking out the open door of the bed room he walked into the kitchen, where he saw his father sitting at the table reading the paper.

He wanted to eat the food on the table badly. But he couldn't. Robert walked into the kitchen, followed by Rose, they seemed to be arguing over some thing. Robert stepped up to the table, ignoring Roe's commands.

"Happy birthday father." he said handing his father a birthday card.

Robbie had an odd feeling, he didn't remember this, frowning he sighed, he had forgotten so much of his life, or maybe he had pushed it out of his mind.

Karl looked up from the paper as he took the birthday card. "Well, thank you Robert." he said smiling widely.

Robert walked out of the room, Robbie followed him. Robert walked into his room, Robbie hadn't noticed earlier, but it was empty, even the bed didn't have any covers on it. Robert picked up a back pack, out of the closet, and put it on. Walking out of the room he was met by his father.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded brandishing a white piece of paper.

Robert raised his eye brow slightly. "Surely a man of your caliber can see that that is a 'Emancipation.'." Robert said smiling, before beginning to walk away.

"When the hell did you do this?" Karl demanded following his son.

"This morning." Robert said rolling his eyes. "Leave me alone now. I have to get to my house."

He said opening the front door and walking out.

"This isn't over Robert! I'll get the judge to revoke this!" Karl yelled, clenching the paper in his fist.

"Good luck. You won't be able to find me." Robert said snorting and walking away from his father. "I've had my name legally changed." he said as he walked away.

Robbie followed him, with his mouth hanging open, he couldn't believe he had pushed away everyone! They hadn't left him, they hadn't abandoned him, he had abandoned them!

They went to the lair, which didn't surprise Robbie. The fluffy orange chair had since been brought down. Robbie didn't quite recall where the chair had come from. He wondered what Robert was planning to do down here, but found out soon enough when he discarded the back pack and climbed onto the chair, and fell asleep.

Robbie stood there watching Robert for a while before turning away from him, he felt sick. Very sick.

'I'm not who I thought I was...' Robbie thought. Sighing he crossed the room. He remembered Íþróttaálfurinn leaving when he was fifteen. And he guessed that was because all of the kids had grown up and moved away. Robbie's father also moved away. There were only a few citizens in Lazytown after that. Robbie was one of them, and it would stay that way until a few of the kids moved back into town, with their spouses, or in Trixie's moms case, a divorce. And they hadn't moved back to town until he was twenty two. He hadn't had much human contact since they'd left, and none of them remembered him.

Robbie wanted to scream, he couldn't believe that all these years he had assumed that the people of Lazytown had pushed him away, when all along it had been him, pushing them away. He hadn't had any friends because of himself. He had the chance to make friends with Íþróttaálfurinn and have him stay in town forever, but he had told the elf he had hated him. When in actuality he hadn't hated him at all. He had been quite fond of Íþróttaálfurinn.

Robbie walked across the floor of the lair a few times before deciding he didn't like it here either. Opening the panel he hit the buttons, designating the time to be when he had just turned twenty four.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Oh teenager Robbie *shakes head*... I kinda don't like him :(. I wrote him to be this way, but I don't like him this way D:! (Figures.)

As for the unexplained lack of memory... Uh, it was... all the unhealthiness that did it? I'm just kidding, I guess, it was all of those machines backfiring on him, and him always falling etc... You get it, right? *wink* I guess I'll explain it some other chapter~

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Robbie felt like he had slipped, he lurched forward, he was stumbling, he couldn't find the correct footing.

'A malfunction!' Robbie thought as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was spinning, he didn't know where, or when he was. Some thing was wrong. And then it all went black.

"Hello Robbie." he heard a soft voice call out to him, over the sound of wind whistling around him.

He opened his eyes slowly, he was in pain, his body ached, and he could feel bile rising in his throat, sitting up he leaned to the side slightly, and vomited.

He looked up, to see Íþróttaálfurinn looking down at him.

"Íþróttaálfurinn..." Robbie whispered quietly, as he reached a hand up to wipe his mouth off.

Íþróttaálfurinn had a very sad expression on his face. "I can't believe you did this." he whispered softly.

"Well, I always was a Rotten apple." Robbie said snickering.

"Robbie..." Íþróttaálfurinn said kneeling down to him. He put his hand on Robbie's shoulder and pressed it slightly. "This is wrong. How old are you?" Íþróttaálfurinn asked softly.

Robbie shrugged "I'm thirty three." he said looking over Íþróttaálfurinn's face, he had lines around his mouth now. Every thing else was the same. Except that his crystal was gone.

"No Robbie. You aren't. You're Thirty eight. For every four years you skip while you're here, in the past a year passes in the actual time." Íþróttaálfurinn said putting his hand on Robbie's cheek.

Robbie's breathing became labored and he looked around, and then back to Íþróttaálfurinn, "Am I dead?" he asked softly.

Íþróttaálfurinn shook his head, smiling softly. "Your machine tried to push you ahead, even though you were scheduled to wake up a year before." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly.

"And... You?" Robbie whispered.

"I knew what you were doing since you started to do it. I could see you... I'm an elf." he said smiling softly at the look of confusion on Robbie's face.

"... The whole time..." Robbie whispered.

"It was destined to happen. I could have prevented it but I assumed that Sportacus would get to you before you did it. But you won't let any one in. And that's what's wrong with you Robbie. You won't let your self love." Íþróttaálfurinn said pulling Robbie into a hug and rubbing his back softly.

Robbie just sat there for a moment before wrapping his arms around Íþróttaálfurinn. "... I can't help it. Even when I do like some one, I can't bring my self to tell them... I'm scared." Robbie whispered.

"I can help you Robbie." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly as he rested he head against the top of Robbie's. "I know why you can't. And I know it hurts, but you need to let her go. She wouldn't want you holding on like this. She loved you more than any thing in the world Robbie. And it wasn't you fault she got sick. Things like that just happen some times. There's nothing you can do to change that." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly, as he held Robbie at arms length, he reached up and wiped a tear from Robbie's cheek.

"You can help me?" Robbie whispered as he sniffed slightly. Íþróttaálfurinn nodded as he smiled.

"All you have to do when you get back is tell Sportacus. He'll help you find out how to love again." Íþróttaálfurinn said grinning at the shocked look on Robbie's face.

"What about Stephanie? I like her too... She kind of reminds me of..." Robbie looked down, he felt sick. Sicker than sick, he felt like he was dying.

Íþróttaálfurinn smiled and leaned forward, Robbie leaned back slightly. "Wh... What are you doing?" Robbie whispered blinking slightly.

Íþróttaálfurinn continued to smile. "Close your eyes Robbie." he whispered softly.

"When are you sending me?" Robbie whispered blinking, but not closing his eyes.

"...You're going to when you were set to wake up. " Íþróttaálfurinn whispered leaning closer.

"...What if he isn't there?" Robbie asked sniffing slightly.

Íþróttaálfurinn smiled widely and chuckled "He will be there." he said leaning forward and pressing his lips to Robbie's forehead.

Robbie closed he eyes and sighed, he was lurching forward again, he wasn't ready to leave yet.

"I'm so sorry Íþróttaálfurinn..." he muttered into the wind.

"I know you are Robert. I forgave you a long time ago..." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Oh it's Nine again~ Isn't that awesome? xD Love it. I just adore this scene for some reason.

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Robbie opened his eyes, gasping for breath, which was a mistake, because the tube that was down his throat hadn't been retracted yet. Robbie gagged and pulled on the tube, it slid out of his throat with ease, but it made him gag.

The doors to the glass tube opened up, and Robbie whose arms were so sore from pulling the tube out of his throat, thought other wise about stepping out, he lay there resting for a while before finally stepping out.

After stepping out of the tube Robbie collapsed. He rolled over and lay there breathing heavily for a while before closing his eyes and letting himself fall asleep.

Robbie would be down in his lair for days before he would finally be able to move properly, but he had to accept it.

Stephanie skipped through town toward the the Lazytown park. Once there she took hold of the ladder hanging down and began to climb it. Once at the top she entered the airship at the top of the ladder and looked around.

"Sportacus?" she called softly. She heard some thing move behind her and turned around to see Sportacus flipping toward her. Her mouth hung open slightly. She hadn't seen Sportacus flipping since the day Robbie had disappeared."Sportacus! You must be feeling great today!" Stephanie said grinning.

Sportacus put his hands on his hips and chuckled softly, he nodded vigorously. "I don't know why but four days ago when I woke up I just felt great!" Sportacus said laughing as he jumped onto his hands and began to walk toward the other side of the airship.

"Sportacus that's great!" Stephanie cooed as she watched Sportacus. "Have you had any more bad dreams since then?" she asked as she took her back pack off.

"Nope!" Sportacus said as he dropped down onto his feet, and turning toward her, he held out his hand and she threw him an apple. Taking a bite out of the apple he smiled softly, without showing his teeth, after chewing and swallowing the apple in his mouth he chuckled softly. "I saved a kitten yesterday." he said looking down at the apple in his hand.

"Oh my goodness! Your crystal is working properly again?" Stephanie squealed running toward Sportacus and throwing her arms around him.

Sportacus laughed and nodded "I don't know what happened! Everything just seemed to fix it's self! You were right Stephanie, if I waited things would get better, and they did!" Sportacus said as he wrapped his arms around the much taller version of Stephanie that had him in her embrace.

He rubbed her back softly and smiled at her as she looked him in the eyes, his old sparkle was back. "Lets go in town!" She said letting go of him and running to the exit, it didn't take long before both of them were flipping through Lazytown park.

Robbie rubbed his eyes as he exited the store, slipping his sunglasses into place he glared up at the sun, the blasted thing had been shining since he'd come out of his lair this morning. As he walked downed the side walk he yawned, when he saw a blue clad male, and a pink clad female running down the side walk he didn't think about it, all he did was step aside so they could pass by, holding the bunch of white roses he'd gotten to put on his mothers grave on his right side so that if they managed to run into him the roses wouldn't get bruised.

When Sportacus, who hadn't been paying any attention to anything other than Stephanie, accidentally ran into some one, he was a bit startled.

"I'm so sorry!" He said as someone sprawled out on the ground in front of him.

Stephanie's eyes widened as she saw who it was, he was wearing clothes considerably different then the last time she had seen him, but it was definitely him. The outfit he was wearing confused her, the pants were a light shade of purple, as was the jacket that he was wearing, but the hat he was wearing was a darker shade of purple, the shirt he was wearing was a black shirt, that looked leather.

Sportacus wasn't moving, but Stephanie could see that he was shaking.

Robbie adjusted his sunglasses and cleared his throat before taking Sportacus's hand. He waited for the look of horror on Sportacus's face to disappear, and for him to pull him up but neither happened.

"That good with out me around here, huh?" Robbie asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"R..." Sportacus seemed unable to speak.

"Where have you been?!" Stephanie yelled, having finally found her voice, Robbie could see tears in her eyes.

"I think the correct term would be 'When have I been.', but what ever." Robbie said shrugging. Sportacus backed up a little, and Stephanie looked back at him, and then back to Robbie who was watching Sportacus.

"I don't under stand what you mean by that, Robbie..." Stephanie said as she reached out and took his hand. "But I'm glad to see you." she said smiling and reaching back for Sportacus's hand.

"When?" Sportacus whispered.

"Hm? Oh, four days ago, or some thing like that." Robbie said shrugging, as he pressed Stephanie's hand, letting go of her hand he leaned down and picked up his bag, and his roses.

Stephanie and Sportacus exchanged a glance, Robbie didn't notice.

Standing up straight, he tipped his hat to them and began to walk off.

"Why?" Sportacus whispered, choking on his tears slightly, "It's been five years Robbie! Why did you leave?" Sportacus asked grabbing Robbie's shoulder and turning him around to face him

Robbie sighed heavily, "I knew you would take it personally Sportakook..." Robbie muttered, trying to back away from Sportacus, who wouldn't let go of his shoulder.

"Who are those roses for Robbie?" Stephanie asked pointing to the roses he was holding.

"These? Oh, well, they're for my mother." he said pulling one out of the wrapper and handing it to Stephanie, "But you can have one." He said smiling softly.

"She won't mind?" Stephanie asked taking the rose and smiling at Robbie.

"I highly doubt it." Robbie said, smiling weakly, "She's dead." He said taking another rose out and thrusting it into Sportacus's hand, before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Robbie?!" Sportacus yelled grasping at the smoke that was drifting away. "Stephanie where is the cemetery?" he asked quickly looking at her, she pointed down the street, and Sportacus began to run down the street.

"Turn left at the red house!" Stephanie called after him, and sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; This chapter... I jsut didn't like it, there was some thing wrong with, it but I can't figure out what it if, but that might be cause I'm tired D:

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Robbie stood in the grave yard, which had no other living people in it, at a grave stone in the back of the cemetery.

Sportacus ran into the cemetery , and slid to a halt at the front, gazing around the cemetery he spotted Robbie in the back.

Walking through the rows of graves stones Sportacus stopped beside Robbie, who had placed the flowers on the grave and was looking down at them. Sportacus looked at the grave stone, it was rather plain.

Sportacus read the name on the head stone; Marie S. Rotten.

"I lied to my father when I was young." Robbie whispered, Sportacus looked at him slowly.

"About what Robbie?" he asked softly.

"I got an emancipation, and told him that I changed my name. I ruined my own family..." Robbie whispered looking away, so that Sportacus wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Sportacus asked frowning.

"Because... I hated what my family was becoming. My mother died when I was young, I was four, and my father remarried. And then my step mother was just plain mean!" Robbie said laughing quietly. He looked at Sportacus. "I was fourteen when I got the emancipation." Robbie whispered.

Sportacus looked as if he could feel the pain Robbie was feeling right then. Reaching out he put his hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Robbie... That.. That all happened so long ago. I'm sure that your father-"

"He's dead... He died on the drive back to the city, with Rose." Robbie whispered

Sportacus looked shocked. "Oh Robbie..." he whispered softly, before pulling Robbie into a hug.

Robbie held Sportacus tightly, trying not to cry he squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on Sportacus.

Sportacus rubbed his back softly, surprised that Robbie was even letting him hug him, let alone returning the hug. Sportacus was still trembling, this was something Robbie noticed before hugging him, but after hugging him, it was incredibly obvious.

"I met Íþróttaálfurinn." Robbie whispered.

Sportacus paused Robbie away from him suddenly "What?" he asked, seeming a bit angry.

"... I met Íþróttaálfurinn..." Robbie said wiping his eyes and frowning at Sportacus.

"..." Sportacus turned away from Robbie and sighed

"Did I say some thing?" Robbie asked sniffing slightly.

"Where were you for the last five years Robbie?" Sportacus asked turning to face Robbie, and folding his arms over his chest.

Robbie stood there for a moment, before he smiled. "I was here." He said folding his arms over his chest, he wasn't lying after all, he had been in Lazytown.

"Then why couldn't I find you to save you?" Sportacus asked, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

Robbie's eyes flicked back and forth, as he looked for an exit. "I... I don't know. How long did you look?" Robbie asked folding his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, he was really going to regret this.

Sportacus had a look on his face that, if Robbie had been looking, would have seemed like he had just been kicked below the belt. "I... I looked for three days!" Sportacus said putting his hand on his chest as if he had a pain in his chest.

"Listen, it's some thing you wouldn't under stand, even if I tried to explain, which I'm not because-"

"Íþróttaálfurinn is dead, Robbie! How did you meet a dead man?" Sportacus demanded folding his arms over his chest again, he seemed to heave been personally hurt by this.

Robbie's eyes flew open and he looked down at Sportacus. "He's dead? How can that be?" Robbie looked around, suddenly the cemetery felt very crowded. "But he saved me!" Robbie said reaching up and grabbing his head, knocking his hat off as he did so.

Sportacus's eyebrow twitched slightly again. He wondered why it was affecting Robbie so badly, but he remained silent.

Robbie's eyes were flashing "... he was an elf. He could see me..." he whispered, looking down at the bag hanging from his arm he looked back to Sportacus, who seemed absolutely shocked to have heard the word elf.

Robbie slowly put his hands down and held the bag out to Sportacus. "I can fix this." he whispered.

Sportacus looked at the bag and then back to Robbie as he took the bag from him. Opening the grocery bag he peered inside. Sports candy. "But you don't eat sports candy!" Sportacus said looking up. Robbie was gone.

Sportacus's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening again.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Authors notes... Why must I put them? You see my last line, take it to heart *crawls off and dies*

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Robbie sighed as he stood in his lair. He knew it was going to crush Sportacus, but he also knew that he had to change what had happened. But mostly he wanted to see Íþróttaálfurinn again. He had more he wanted to ask him. More he wanted to discuss with him.

Robbie went to his closet and began to collect pieces of equipment and metal.

"I won't let you do this again Robbie." Sportacus's voice sounded throughout the lair, Robbie didn't respond, he went to his work bench and through all the objects onto the table and began to sort through them.

"Did you hear me? I said I won't let you do this again." Sportacus said crossing the room in five flips and landing behind Robbie he grabbed his shoulders and turned him around roughly. "What do you have to prove by doing this?" Sportacus hissed.

Robbie's eyes wouldn't focus, his mind was swimming, it took a minute befoire he understood Sportacus's words. "If only I had known what would become of this..." Robbie whispered.

Sportacus was tempted to slap Robbie across the face as hard as he could, but he suppressed the urge. "What the hell do you have to prove? Hm? What, do you want to lose more people who care about you?" Sportacus asked heatedly.

Robbie finally focused on Sportacus, he just stood there staring at Sportacus for a moment before a smile crossed his lips. "... You care about me?" he whispered.

"Yes. I really care about you Robbie. After you left I couldn't function." Sportacus said, the anger evident in his voice.

"... I can fix this." Robbie said jerking away from Sportacus and turning back to his work, he began to arrange the objects, picking up the mallet he was about to set to work when he felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"I'll still be here, Robbie." Sportacus whispered, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. "We'll all still be here, waiting for your return." Sportacus said sighing.

"That's not true. I'll go back, and I'll stop myself from going back to begin with, and then I'll disappear. So will you. We all will. This form of Lazytown will cease to exist."

"No it won't, only this form of Robbie Rotten will cease to exist, you'll erase your self, but you'll leave us here waiting." Sportacus said turning and walking across the room he sat in the orange chair sitting in the middle of the lair.

"That's not true. This is the same universe we left behind, or I left behind. If I go back and fix this, everyone will be happy." Robbie said hitting the objects with the mallet, and continuing to work, even though the conversation wasn't over.

"That is total crap Robbie! I think I know a little more about this than you do. For the love of Odin, listen to me!" Sportacus yelled shooting up out of the chair.

Robbie turned very slowly toward Sportacus. "You can travel through time then, Sportacus?" Robbie asked walking up to the elf.

Sportacus clenched his jaw, and looked at the floor.

"That stressed out look really doesn't suit you. Answer me elf!" Robbie yelled, grabbing Sportacus's face he made him look up into his eyes.

"I can't." Sportacus said softly. "Pabbi could." he said sighing, and pushing Robbie away.

"And why can't you?" Robbie asked folding his arms over his chest and glowering at Sportacus.

"I... I can't use the magic like that." Sportacus said turning away from Robbie and walking to the other side of the room.

"Why?" Robbie asked walking back to his work bench and beginning to work again.

"It... I don't know. It's complicated. Pabbi told me not to do it, because it could kill me. Because of my condition." Sportacus whispered softly.

"Does this have some thing to do with sugar?" Robbie asked, flipping the object over and continuing to work.

"Yes." Sportacus said closing his eyes and frowning.

"You're a..." Robbie started but stopped, becoming too focused on his work to finish he sentence.

"A failure." Sportacus finished the sentence and closed his eyes.

Robbie continued to work, grateful for the silence that had settled over them. Sportacus came over to sand beside him, and watched as Robbie worked on the object. He wanted to destroy it, but he was kind of scared what Robbie might do to him if he did.

Sportacus let out a soft sigh. "Could you at least pretend to listen to me, Robbie?" Sportacus asked putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder. He was answered with Robbie grunting and shrugging his hand off. Sportacus sighed and walked behind Robbie.

Reaching around the taller man he unbuttoned the jacket Robbie was wearing, and slipped it off of him, Glad when Robbie allowed this, instead of yelling at him. Tossing the jacket on the orange chair, Sportacus grabbed the stool Robbie usually sat on and set it behind him, Robbie took two steps forward, and Sportacus pushed the chair forward. Robbie sat on the stool, and continued to work.

Sportacus put his hands on Robbie's shoulders and began to rub them, Robbie let out a soft moan of delight. "That feels wonderful..." he whispered, glad that Sportacus was down here.

Sportacus smiled softly. "Thank you Robbie." He purred, leaning down and biting the brim of Robbie's hat he lifted it up off of Robbie's head, reaching up he grabbed the brim of the hat and tossed it back onto the orange fluffy chair.

Robbie continued to work, looking around he grabbed a bundle of wires and began working it into the contraption. Sportacus continued rubbing Robbie's shoulders as he watched the man work.

"Sportacus, go get me that metal belt, and arm guard." Robbie said pointing toward a door behind him that was slightly ajar. Sportacus nodded and went to the room, walking in he discovered that it was a bathroom, looking around he spotted them. Picking the arm guard, and belt up he walked out of the room, and back over to Robbie.

"Are these part of your time device?" Sportacus asked when he was three feet away from Robbie.

"Yes." Robbie said holding his hand out behind him.

"What would you do if I broke them?" Sportacus asked softly.

"Kill you, and then remake them." Robbie said motioning for Sportacus to give them to him.

"I don't think that you could kill me Robbie, I think you like me too much." Sportacus said softly, before begrudgingly handing the things to Robbie one at a time.

"Thank you." Robbie said as he continued to work.

Sportacus stepped up behind him once again and started to rub his shoulders again. Leaning down he tentatively kissed Robbie's cheek, Robbie stopped working and turned toward Sportacus.

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked softly, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I... I was just seeing some thing..." Sportacus mumbled playing with Robbie's shirt collar.

Robbie stood up and turned toward Sportacus, pushing the stool behind him he sat on it, facing Sportacus, he held his arms out, Sportacus walked forward and wrapped his arms around Robbie, who hugged him back.

Sportacus sighed. "Are you sure we'll cease to exist?" he whispered. Robbie nodded, and rubbed his face against Sportacus's chest.

They stayed like that a few moments before Sportacus pulled away, and looked down at Robbie, leaning down he softly pressed his lips to Robbie's. Robbie put his hands on either side of Sportacus's face and kissed him back, the kiss was soft, and experimental.

Sportacus pulled away, his face flushed and his body shaking. "How long have you felt this way?" Robbie asked pulling him close and kissing his jaw softly.

"E-ever since..." Sportacus chukled and put his hands on Robbie;s shoulders. "It was a bout a month and a half before you left that I realized it, I don't know how long I liked you before then, but I was just too confused to see it..." Sportacus whispered softly, as Robbie ran his hands up and down Sportacus's sides.

Robbie smiled at Sportacus, before kissing him softly, "Were you going to tell me?" he asked, his lips still against Sportacus's. He heard Sportacus moan softly, before he nodded. "Why don't you go get us some food Sportacus?" Robbie asked, his eyes steeling over the way they did when he was getting defensive.

"What did I do?" Sportacus whispered looking over Robbie's shoulder, at the belt that was lying there, and then back to Robbie. "You can't..." he whispered.

"I want some cheese cake, if that's alright with you?" Robbie said, running his hands down Sportacus's sides, and then pulling his hands away, he stood up and put one hand into his pocket, pulling his hand out he handed Sportacus his wallet. He leaned down and kissed Sportacus one more time, before turning around and sitting down up to the bench.

"Will you be here when I get back?" Sportacus asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

Robbie nodded. "Yes, I will..." he said swallowing, trying not to let himself cry.

Sportacus sighed and walked away, climbing the stairs to the exit he paused. "I love you Robbie." he said as he began to run up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; D: Sportacus *hugs* I dunno why I'm making this thing so mean .

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Robbie couldn't stop himself any more, he started crying, as he incorporated the metal box onto the new belt.

"I love you too Sportacus..." he whispered as he stood up, picking the belt up he put it on, before grabbing the wrist guard and slipping it on, snapping it shut, he took a wire hanging from the bottom of the box and connected it to the wrist guard.

Walking over over to the wall on the far side of his lair, Robbie pushed the hidden button, and when the panel flipped over, he pressed his hand into it. As it read his finger prints, he wiped his eyes with his other hand. After the door slid open he walked inside. He left the door open this time, hooking the time machine up, he entered the time he would like to go back to, five minutes after he went back in this time, with the new features he would be able to choose which room he would be transported to, and whether or not he would be able to be seen. He would be solid this time, it would be risky.

He didn't set the date for when he would wake up, if things went as he planned then he wouldn't need it, but if they didn't, then how would he get back, then he remembered something.

Íþróttaálfurinn.

How was he going to talk to him with out a time input? Setting it for four years he climbed inside, and remained calm this time. He felt the lurching sensation, and he stumbled, finding his footings after a moment, he looked around, he was in the same room, only now, he was standing outside of the tube looking at himself.

Smiling softly, he flinched when he heard banging and screaming behind him.

"Robbie?! Are you okay? Please answer me!" Sportacus yelled, pounding on the wall, "How do I get in?" Robbie could hear in his voice that he was crying.

Walking over to the tube Robbie walked around the the back, he set shut down for five minutes, it would shut down, pulling him out of there before he learned the things that he didn't want to know. The things that hurt him more than any thing else in the world. Even leaving Sportacus behind.

Closing his eyes, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He opened the panel, and set it for five years into the future. "... Please catch me Íþróttaálfurinn..." he whispered swallowing.

He felt the lurching feeling, he felt like he was slipping and he stumbled, but he didn't find his footing, he heard the wind whistling in his ears and then it all went black.

"Hello Robbie." Íþróttaálfurinn said, his voice light, and full of laughter.

Robbie opened his eyes, and inhaled deeply. He was lying in a field of grass, the air smalled wonderful.

"Am I dead?" Robbie asked blinking.

Íþróttaálfurinn laughed, but he did it softly, he was sitting beside Robbie, who hadn't yet sat up. "I..." he looked down at Robbie and smiled.

Robbie felt tears prikling his eyes. "I..Is Sportacus okay?" he whispered, he heard his own voice crack slightly.

"He's here." Íþróttaálfurinn said softly, pointing off in a direction, Robbie pushed himself up on his elbows, and realized that he was in Lazytown.

"...I really screwed up didn't I?" Robbie asked looking at Íþróttaálfurinn.

"You were right Robbie." Íþróttaálfurinn said putting his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

"...I am dead then?" Robbie asked softly.

"Robbie!" Sportacus yelled from across the feild.

Robbie didn't answer, he was looking at Íþróttaálfurinn. Íþróttaálfurinn nodded slowly, and smiled softly. "But it's only this one of you. The real you is alright." Íþróttaálfurinn said patting Robbie's Shoulder as he stood up slowly, Robbie followed suit.

"So... I didn't get it wrong?" Robbie asked softly, ignoring the sound of approaching people.

Íþróttaálfurinn nodded "The you before the trip is alive, but the you that you are right now has ceased to exist. You're frozen in time. Like me." Íþróttaálfurinn said smiling sadly. He put his hand on Sportacus's shoulder as the young elf stopped beside him.

"Sportacus..." Robbie said softly, looking down at Stephanie who was standing beside him, she smiled at him. Smiled Robbie put his arm around her shoulders.

"I like you Pinky. You remind me of my mom." he said grinning at her.

"I kept that rose you gave me Robbie." Stephanie said wrapping her arms around him. "That was the nicest thing you ever did." Stephanie said in a soft voice.

Robbie looked up at Íþróttaálfurinn "Will it stay this way forever?" he asked softly.

Íþróttaálfurinn nodded, "For you it will. This is your world Robbie. Enjoy it." Íþróttaálfurinn said before waving and flipping backward, away from Robbie, Sportacus and Stephanie. Robbie looked at Sportacus and smiled widely. "Don't I get a hug?" He asked opening his other arm to the elf. Sportacus rushed forward and wrapped Robbie in a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; This chapter, I really like for some reason, just like the last sequence like it.

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Folding his arms over his chest he glanced around the kitchen, there weren't a curtains, there was no sign of any one living here. Opening the panel on his wrist guard he checked the time and date, he was definitely in the right place.

And then he heard it. A voice he hadn't heard in twenty eight years. A soft airy whispery voice. He felt tears come to his eyes, again.

And then he saw her, a tall, very tall for a woman, thin, athletic looking woman. She had the most beautiful green-grey eyes, Robbie marveled at how much his eyes looked like hers. Looking at her nose he smiled, he guessed he took more after his mother than his father, but looking at her hair he was a little uneasy. She had beautiful... Blond hair.

Frowning he watched as she bustled about, and then he saw his father, over six feet tall, and handsome, and Robbie noticed with the same facial structure that he, himself had. Other than his cheek bones, this was another trait he received from his mother.

And then he saw him. The most handsome little thing he had seen since he'd last looked in the mirror.

"Mama!" little Robbie yelled rushing over to the woman and hugging her leg. He couldn't have been more than two years old at the time, Robbie knew, but he was already speaking, and clearly.

The laughter Robbie heard next sounded like an angel, one part of him said that Sportacus laughed the same way; beautifully. The other part wanted to hug his mother.

Robbie watched as his mother picked little Robbie up. "Yes Robert?" she asked smiling softly.

"Are we moving here? To stay? Forever?" Robert asked happily, bouncing in his mothers arms.

She laughed again, Robbie wiped a stray tear from his cheek, "Yes. We are. Have you seen your new room?" she asked holding him tighter, and beginning to walk out of the kitchen followed by her still silent husband.

Robbie followed them reluctantly, he didn't remember this, but he assumed that they were in Lazytown. He had set the dial for Lazytown after all. Following after his family, he walked into a rather large room for a two year old and looked around, it was empty, he frowned.

"The movers will be here soon, Marie." his father said, as he slipped his arm around his wives shoulders.

"Oh Karl! I'm so happy!" she said softly as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Robert looked around his room, happy, and eager at the same time , he squirmed in his mothers arms so that she let him down.

"Robert, we're going to go talk with the movers. You can go outside and play if you like." his mother said smiling softly down at him. Robert smiled and nodded, while Robbie gagged at the thought of playing outside, yet he followed his young counter part out the door any way.

Glancing around outside, he saw that Lazytown looked much the same then as it did now, only then, the time he was in now, things seemed fresher. And much more active. And then he saw some thing that made him gag.

A flipping figure, out on the sports field. It stopped and looked his way. It looked uncannily like Sportacus, a thin, but not as thin as Sportacus's, mustache, and soft blond hair peeking out from beneath his hat. He looked over the outfit it was wearing, he wore a leather chest cover, a yellow hat, that looked rather sloppy, with goggles like Sportacus's, a yellow scarf tied around his neck, and yellow pants, with knee high leather boots, he also wore his crystal on his belt buckle.

As Robbie stood there watching the man, he saw a smile cross the mans lips, and frowned, and then he felt a lurching feeling. 'What? My time's not up! this is a malfunction!' Robbie thought flipping the panel on the wrist guard open and looking at the reading, it was going through an emergency shut down. Robbie looked up, and he swore that he saw Íþróttaálfurinn wink at him.

He stumbled forward, and he felt like he was slipping. He found his footing after a second, and he opened his eyes, blinking he glanced around, he was at home...

The doors on the tube slid open, he could hear Sportacus yelled.

"Quiet Sportakook!" Robbie shouted, as he stepped out of the tube, his legs were shaking.

"...Robbie?" Sportacus said, a little uncertain.

"Who else?" Robbie asked, regarding the time machine with a look of disgust, before taking the wrist guard, and belt off and tossing them into the machine, he walked over to the wall and flipped the switch, letting the door open he walked out.

Sportacus was trembling, Robbie forced himself to smile, the man had come down here to save him after all.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy you're okay!" Sportacus said grabbing Robbie, and wrapping him in a bear hug.

Robbie choked slightly, before patting Sportacus's back softly. "Thanks...I guess." Robbie said, trying not to let himself admit that he was enjoying the hug.

Sportacus pulled away, and looked up at Robbie, they stood that way for a moment, before Sportacus grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down so that they were eye level, Sportacus smiled at him before he pressed his lips to Robbie's.

One part of Robbie was squealing with delight, while the other one was telling him to hit Sportacus.

Robbie wrapped his arms around the other man, and kissed him back, Sportacus tried to press forward, but due to the already awkward position, he accidentally pushed Robbie over, flipping to the side so that Robbie landed on top of him, Sportacus smiled up at him.

"That was real smooth Sporta..." Robbie stopped, he didn't feel like insulting the man, but he didn't want to say his name, he would never know why. "Sportacandy." He said smiling.

Sportacus laughed deeply, he sounded beautiful. Pulling Robbie down he kissed him again, he didn't care that he still had tears running down his cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; 3~ Fluff is so adorable! I'll try to update again as soon as possible~

Ciao~ Enjoy the chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

Sportacus had never felt better then he did today, things had turned out okay, and Robbie had said he would consider coming up to play with everyone else, even though he had added that he would probably just sit there and watch every one else.

Sportacus was jogging through Lazytown, whistling to himself when the park came into view, hoping to find the kids there, he turned and ran toward the park, as he neared the park he could clearly make out Stephanie, Ziggy, Trixie, and Robbie!

He grinned as he picked up pace. Stephanie and Robbie seemed to be talking animatedly about something, and Sportacus hoped that Robbie wasn't up to his old tricks again.

As he approached the group Sportacus slowed down to a walking pace. He could hear what they were talking about now, and it seemed that they were talking about... Him.

"He did too." Robbie said folding his arms over his chest and peering down at Stephanie, quite afraid she might kick him in the shin again.

"No he didn't!" Stephanie shouted folding her arms over her chest and glared at Robbie.

Robbie rolled his eyes, "You're so stubborn Pinky, I'm telling you, he really did it." Robbie said scoffing slightly.

"He did not!" Stephanie squealed stomping her foot.

"I didn't what?" Sportacus asked slightly confused by the conversation.

Stephanie's face flushed and she glared at Robbie.

"Stephanie won't quit saying that you didn't say you liked me." Robbie said glancing at Sportacus, and smiling slightly.

"Why would he like you Robbie?" Trixie asked, snorting slightly.

"I did though." Sportacus said, still seeming confused by the whole thing.

"What?" Stephanie asked, her eyes widening.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" Sportacus asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You really like him, like him?" She asked quietly.

Trixie remained quiet, she seemed to be in a state of shock.

Sportacus smiled and nodded "Yeah." he said softly, glancing at Robbie.

Robbie smiled and looked back at Stephanie. "I told you so." he said softly.

"Robbie Rotten, you are such a jerk!" Stephanie yelled kicking Robbie in the shin and turning and storming off before Sportacus could say any thing.

"Ow!" Robbie yelled, drawing his leg up and clutching his injured shin.

Trixie laughed before following Stephanie.

Sportacus was more confused now then he had been before. "Robbie come sit on a bench." he said helping Robbie to the bench and making him sit down.

"Uhg! That brat sure can kick." Robbie muttered as he rubbed his leg.

"Please don't call Stephanie that. She isn't a brat." Sportacus said as he patted Robbie's shoulder.

"...Whatever." Robbie said putting his leg down, and looking in the direction Stephanie had run.

"Are you alright?" Sportacus asked smiling softly.

"Yeah. You can go see why she's so angry." Robbie said waving his hand slightly.

Sportacus smiled widely before giving Robbie a peck on the cheek and flipped off after Stephanie.

Robbie smiled slightly and watched him go, he knew he would have to share Sportacus, and sharing his things was some thing he was going to have to get used to, but it would definitely be worth it he figured.

-  
A/N; OMG! I can't believe it. My power went out the 27th cause of an ice storm, and it was out until today! the 7th! I was getting pretty sick and tired of the power being off, it really sucked D:.

But thank you Mellisa Ivory, and LoveTHYconan, for those wonderful reviews~!

This is actually pretty lame, but, um, I kinda mentioned before that I ad this idea for a new story, but then I kinda got an idea, for another new story ^^;, and I've been having to write on paper D:.

And okay, I guess I'll kinda say a couple things about the SECOND story idea, since I'll write both of them, and upload them, at separate times ;D.

The second one is an AU (well, they both are, but this one is a complete AU.), and like .;, this is the really lame part, kinda a high school one, it's like Robbie and those guys are all teenagers ., and um, well, the plot is too complicated to explain, and if I do it'll give you spoilers :D.

But what I was wondering is, would any of you be interested in reading a Lazytown high school fic?

Hope you enjoyed this really really short chap. 


	23. Chapter 23

Robbie crossed his legs as he sat in his fluffy orange chair, tapping his foot slightly he wondered why Stephanie wouldn't accept the fact that he and Sportacus were in a relationship now. None of the other kids even seemed to understand what a relationship even was. Robbie sighed and stood up, walking across the room he stopped at his work bench and fiddled with a partial piece of machinery.

Sinking down into his work stool Robbie placed his elbows on his work bench and covered his face up, "What am I going to do with that pink brat?" he wondered aloud. Robbie sat there for several moments before drifting off to sleep. Just as Robbie began to have a nice dream involving Sportacus, a knock on his lair hatch woke him up.

Blinking slightly Robbie turned around on the stool, sitting there for a few seconds he considered ignoring who ever it was, even if it may be Sportacus, and going back to sleep, but then they knocked again, Robbie sighed as he stood up and made his way across the floor of the lair.

Stephanie put her hands on her hips as she waited for Robbie to come out of his lair, she didn't know why but ever since Robbie and Sportacus had become 'good friends' as Sportacus put it Robbie had been being a real jerk. Stephanie frowned slightly, banging on the hatch again, and flinched slightly when Robbie pushed it open suddenly and glared at her.

"...What do you want Pinkie?"

"I want to talk to you." Stephanie said folding her arms over her chest.

"About?" Robbie seriously doubted that he and Stephanie had anything to talk about.

Stephanie sighed and shrugged slightly "Sportacus for one." she said stepping back as Robbie climbed out of the hatch way.

"Why on earth would we talk about, Sportakook?" Robbie asked raising his eye brow slightly.

"Well... Because you're his special friend, and I figured that if you and I both liked Sportacus then we could have some thing in common, and then maybe we could be friends?" Stephanie smiled sheepishly and shrugged slightly.

Robbie looked taken aback by what Stephanie had said, she was quite a smart young girl, even if she was obnoxious and loud. Robbie smiled slightly "I guess I could try to talk to you about some thing, if you insist." Robbie said shrugging.

"Really? Thank you Robbie!" Stephanie said hugging Robbie, and quickly letting go of him.

Robbie put his hands up and stepped back slightly, "...Okay then."

"So, can we talk in there or are we going to go some where else?" Stephanie asked pointing at the hatch to the lair and frowning slightly.

Robbie glanced back at the hatch and shook his head slightly "...I'd rather not have you down there. It's some what dangerous, for children." Robbie said dropping his hands down to his sides and beginning to walk away from his lair.

Stephanie looked at the hatch for a moment before shrugging and following Robbie as he walked into town. "Where are we going?" Stephanie asked as she fell into step beside Robbie.

"I dunno, I was thinking that maybe we could like... Go to a cafe or something like that." Robbie said looking down at her "Do you like espressos?"

Stephanie had a look of confusion on her face for a few seconds, "What's an espresso? "She asked looking up at Robbie.

"You'll love it." Robbie said smiling at her, not knowing that giving the girl an espresso would be his down fall.

_______________

A/N; I suck. So hard. This is the last chapter of this fanfiction. And I know that it's bad, but I can't write for it any more, it was too light. Heck, I can't even write for my Naruto fanfiction any more. I can't stand to write happy stuff any more. I think there might be some thing wrong with me?

Any way, I feel like crap. I can't sleep very well any more, and I just got the net at my place, I borrowed my big sisters laptop again, until I can get a desk top. And I'm hungry, I want an orange or some thing.

And a few things occurred to me, the first is... I despise my writing style, and I despise my life, and I just don't know if I'm gonna write any more after I finish my Naruto fic, because even though I started two more LT fics on paper like two months ago, I can't stand to write any more. I'm gonna take a break from writing for a while and see if that changes any thing, but I doubt it will.

And another thing, if you guys wanna know alittle bit of how I feel, there are three songs that might help with that, **Pain by Three days Grace**, **Little Willy by Sweet**, and **Stand by Rascal Flatts**. Sorry for being such a cry baby. And sorry for ending this in such a crappy way.


End file.
